New York? Seriously?
by aussiebornwriter
Summary: After the Giant War, Piper convinces Percy to take the seven into New York for a 'tour'. All goes well - until they visit the statue of Gabe Ugliano. Hazel unravels a dark secret from Percy's past that he didn't want anyone to find out. As the others become aware of this secret, they turn against each other. Relationships will be put to the test, jealousy and violence ensured...
1. Chapter 1

Sunlight leaked through the windows of Cabin Three. A very tired Percy Jackson groaned and rolled over, pressing a pillow against his head. It was seven in the morning, in the middle of summer. A year and a few months had passed since the giant war, and Percy hadn't been part of a major prophecy since.

Deciding he wouldn't sleep again, Percy got up for the day, changing from his white tee-shirt and long blue plaid pyjama pants to a fresh, thin, grey zipper hoodie and training shorts. Grumbling to himself, he stumbled out of his cabin, stifling a yawn. Why on earth was Percy the only teenager who got up early, when he had nothing to do but wait? "Ugh, stupid brain, stupid nightmare-less night and stupid body," he mumbled to himself. The Tartarus nightmares were less frequent than before, but they still kept him up sometimes. Annabeth was much better at coping than he was, and he wasn't sure why. Was Tartarus more scary and impacting on him than Annabeth? Had Annabeth been taking a special potion? Whatever it was, Percy had seemed to of taken more of the blow and PTSD than Annabeth, but that wasn't saying Annabeth didn't get any.

Percy wandered around camp for an hour, a whole hour, before he heard the breakfast horn. He scrambled to the dining pavilion, in desperate need for a coffee and food. He met Annabeth and gave her a kiss on the cheek, showing he was happy to see her and in a good mood. "Morning Wise Girl," he said, wrapping an arm around her waist.

Percy wasn't a grope-y, dirty minded boy. He just felt comfortable having Annabeth close to him. Considering she was only an inch shorter than him, he didn't have to reach too far. It was more like a nice armrest. "Morning Perce," she chirped, walking towards the coffee pot. Percy knew the routine. Annabeth grabbed two mugs of coffee for herself and him, and he grabbed the food. Grapes, bacon and pancakes sounded good. Annabeth and Percy wandered over to the Poseidon table, waiting for the others. Grover trotted up to them, with a plate of soda cans and fruit, looking happier than ever.

Slowly, the Poseidon table filled up, with the rest of the seven coming over to eat. Instead of the old layout, Chiron thought it would be a good idea for everyone to mix around, so a few more tables were put in and it now served to be more like a cafeteria than what it was.

"Anyone have any plans for today?" Jason asked, genuinely curious and starting conversation.

"Yeah, me and Juniper are going away for the week. We're going to the redwood trees in Cali!" Grover said, quite ecstatic. It was his and Juniper's first vacation together, and was super excited.

"That's awesome, G-man!" Percy said, before taking a long gulp of coffee. Piper sat up straight, mind working furiously. "Everything okay, Beauty Queen?" Leo asked, as she nearly knocked over his orange juice. Piper's eyes began to sparkle. "Let's go into the city! None of us have been there before!" Percy did a spit take. Did these people not know him at all? "What's wrong Perce? Too chicken to take on the Big Apple?" Hazel taunted. Leo was still drying himself off of Percy's coffee, unfortunately being on the receiving end. Percy looked at her incredulously. "You're kidding right?"

Piper just looked at him, hurt. "Come on Percy! It'll be fun! Just trust me." Jason looked at him expectantly, obviously miffed that Percy had made her upset.

"Piper," Percy started. "Look me in the eye and tell me where I am from."

Piper opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She looked at a loss for words. Grover was shaking slightly, dying from silent laughter.

"Camp?" She finally said quietly, sounding like a question. Grover couldn't take it anymore, and guffawed loudly, tears running down his face. Percy cracked a smile and shook his head good naturedly. "Nah, Pipes. I _am_ from New York. Born and raised." Everyone but Grover and Annabeth looked surprised. "Percy? You're a New Yorker? But, but you're so nice!" Frank spluttered. Percy put a hand on his chest, trying to look hurt. "Frank Zhang, how dare you assume that all New Yorkers are so, rude!" Percy exclaimed good naturedly.

"But if you're from New York, where's your accent?" Leo accused. Percy groaned and whacked his head on the table multiple times. "That's why!" Percy said. Everyone looked confused. "Annabeth kept teasing him when we were younger so he hides it. Has been since fifteen. It's funny around his mom, because he always scolds him and says, 'You should be proud of your accent! Tell Annabeth she sounds like a Valley Girl,'"

Annabeth whacked Percy's arm lightly. "That was your mom who told you to say I sound like I'm from the Valley?" Annabeth all but shrieked. Piper rolled her eyes.

"So, Percy, can you give us a tour then? Please?" Lacing some charmspeak into her voice. Percy glared at her and said, "Fine. But you all better cover your shirts. Meet me at Thalia's Pine in ten minutes. We're taking Argus's van for most of the way, then walking. It'll be peak hour, so be prepared."


	2. Chapter 2

"Ugh, how much longer?" Groaned Leo. Everyone was dragging their feet, except for Percy, who was walking with a small spring in his step, and Annabeth, who just wasn't tired. "How are you two walking this far? It's been miles and we aren't even in the city!" Piper exclaimed. The seven were walking in the bike lane, as the cars sped by them on the highway. "Aww, Pipes, we're almost there! Get your butt into gear, we should be walking for a little more!" Little did the seven know, that Annabeth and Percy were just used to walking so far since Tartarus.

* * *

"Okay, now that we're here, where do you guys want to go first?" Percy asked, clapping his hands. Everyone scratched their necks or looked at the ground. Percy sighed. "Guys, really? You don't know anything in this place?" Jason raised his hand, looking timid.

"I know Central Park?" his voice shook a little. Percy looked at them all. "So, you're telling me, you don't know anywhere? Not the Empire State Building, Statue of Liberty, Metropolitan Museum of Art, Rockfellah Centah, Yankee Stadium, Times Squah, Chryslah Buildin, Little Italy and I'm just gettin' started hea!" Percy's voice got louder with each place, and some of his usually concealed accent started to peak through. Annabeth put a hand on her boyfriend's chest, trying to console him, whilst trying not to smile. The seven started to snicker. Percy recomposed himself. He knew his accent was odd. He spent his whole life in New York, walking around the busy streets. But then there was Gabe, who had a thick Italian-New Jersey accent. To say the least Percy knew he talked weird. He was bullied for it. That's why he hid it.

"Okay, guys, let's go."

* * *

"Now, to blend in in New York, you have to look like you're from New York. That means, walk fast. Come on," They were on a sidewalk in the middle of the city, halfway from New York City and Manhattan, going to Grand Central Station. Percy was walking ahead of the others, the others almost running to catch up. It was quite the sight, six teenagers trying to move quickly and one teenager moving faster than all of them with ease. "Geez, he must be from New York if he walks like that," grumbled Jason, upset that he couldn't lead the group like he planned. Percy was such a scatter brain, and if he wasn't from the city, Jason was going to lead. Unfortunately, New York was Percy's home turf. Just like the ocean, and Camp Half-Blood. Jason internally rolled his eyes. It wasn't that he didn't like Percy, it was just annoying that Percy seemed more comfortable and able pretty much in every aspect of life. Jason held no grudge, he just wanted some free reins and be able to let everyone look up to him for once. But Jason couldn't hold a grudge, as they needed Percy in the city more than anything. He quickened his pace slightly, trying to catch up to a smug Percy.

* * *

Upon entering the subway train, there were three seats, so the boys vacated them for the girls. Percy was explaining the layout of the city to the others, who just couldn't understand it. "Look, guys, it's the easiest city to navigate in the world. Most of Manhattan is laid out in a grid pattern, meaning that it's easy to find your way around. Avenues run north-south and streets are east-west. Fifth Avenue separates the East and West sides, with street numbers increasing as you head away from Fifth." Everyone had a blank look on their face, clearly showing that they didn't understand. Percy shook his head in light-hearted annoyance. It felt good to know stuff that the others didn't, sure, but explaining over and over and them still not understanding was infuriating. _Huh, maybe this is how Annabeth feels with me_ , Percy thought with a snort. They were heading to midtown New York. "Another rule for you guys is to not look like a tourist. This isn't your first time in New York." Leo raised his hand confusedly.

"But it is our first time in New York," he muttered. Percy rolled his eyes.

"No, Leo, it's not. You need to act like you live there. Always know where you are going. One more thing before we walk. If you bump into someone, say sorry. Don't go chase them, just shout. If they bump into you and they say sorry, don't reply. They are saying it put of common curtesy. They don't expect a reply, they'll be out of earshot. Those are my rules. Walk fast, know where you're going and common curtesy." Piper snorted.

"Jeez Perce, we'll be fine. We are teenagers, not kids. We know how to walk around a city. We know how to get places," and everyone agreed. Percy looked like he was going to say something, but held back.

The friends made small talk with each other, until Percy said, "Guys, this is us!" The train came to a sudden stop, knocking three of the four boys onto the ground. Percy laughed and stepped over them, girls in tow. "Come on guys, the train doesn't wait for you!" The boys scrambled out, Jason coming out in the nick of time. Looking around embarrassed, Jason waited for all the insults and laughter in his direction, but it never came. Jason felt relieved but surprised. "Dude, it's okay. We New Yorkers have seen a lot funnier, weirder and worse. You're fine."

The crew walked up the stairs of the subway, surprised at how fast Percy was walking. Man, he was like a leopard! Everyone remembered Percy's first rule; _walk fast_. It was when they reached the street did they realize what Percy meant. Everyone was heading every which way, and quickly. There were shouts of apologies and profanities. Cars beeped angrily at pedestrians, and pedestrians ignored or retaliated. Bright lights and billboards were everywhere. Everyone knew what they were doing and where they were walking. Percy was right. The seven wouldn't stand a chance if Percy wasn't there. He came up to them.

"Okay guys, first place we are going is lunch. Like Piper said, you're not kids. You know how to navigate a city. So meet me at the 405 Broadway Starbucks for lunch." Percy stated smugly. Everyone was confused.

"Percy, what do you mean?" Frank confusedly asked.

"Well, you're all big kids. Meet me at the Starbucks on 405 Broadway for lunch. I'm hungry," and Percy turned and left them, plunging into the crowd.

"Quick, after him!" Leo said. They somehow managed to follow Percy's mop of black hair until he turned around and laughed at their antics. He was still way ahead of them. With his signature troublemaker smirk, he flung his hood over his head, turned and jogged off, just making a crowded pedestrian crossing. One second later he was gone, lost in the crowd.

Annabeth growled. "Ugh! He left, the insufferable idiot. Nice one Piper!" and she stomped her foot. People were pushing them and knocking them, with shouts of, "Sawrry!" and "Don't just stand there! Move!" and "Stupid kids," thrown at them. Annabeth said quickly,

"Percy went down that crossing, so we go there. We need to find a map to find the Broadway Starbucks, which I have a feeling is nowhere near here. We need to walk and talk. Come on," and the gang crossed the road, almost being hit by a taxi. Hazel was scared. It was bad enough being from the '40s, but being surrounded in a hot city? No. About fifteen minutes later, Annabeth's phone buzzed. She ripped it out and read the message.

 _ **I'm here. Do you want me to order you anything? How about a cup of defeat?**_

Annabeth was mad. "He's there. We need a map. Come on!"

Piper ran to a newspaper stand. Pouring charmspeak into her voice, she asked, "Do you know where Starbucks is?"

After another hour, they made it to Starbucks. Annabeth texted Percy,

 _ **Here. Where are you?**_

He replied almost instantly.

 _ **I'm sitting down and you're not here. Where are you?**_

 _ **Starbucks, you idiot.**_

 _ **Which one?**_

Annabeth stared at her screen. _Which one?_ Those two words swam in her mind, and she slowly looked up. It never crossed her mind there were _multiple_ Starbucks'. She marched up to the counter and said, "What street is this?" The cashier looked at her weirdly and said, "80 Delancey street."

The six turned to Piper. "I'm sorry!"

Annabeth turned back to the cashier. "Sorry, we're supposed to meet a friend at the 450 Broadway Starbucks. Can you tell us how to get there?"

* * *

After another hour, the six made it to the Starbucks. They pushed the door open and found Percy, with coffee cups surrounding him.

"Not good you guys. Two and a half hours, plus the wrong Starbucks? Well, if only you had listened to your friend instead of taking his word, after all, he had lived in the city for eighteen years."

He raised his eyebrows at everyone. They looked at their feet and mumbled an apology. Percy grinned. "Aww, come on guys. Next time just listen to me okay? Now, I only have money for entry tickets to stuff and a subway ride, so as punishment, you all have to buy me lunch."

Percy bought six coffees and six different types of food so they all could pay equally.

* * *

What did you think? Please read and review for me!

Thanks for reading guys, gals and non-binary pals! :3


	3. Chapter 3

"So, there she is. The figure of freedom," Percy sighed contentedly to the others. They were on a ferry that went around Liberty Island, so the seven could see the statue of Liberty. Percy was having the time of his life, feeding the others information about his precious home. So far they had been to Broadway Theatre, Central Park, Little Italy, Times Square and now Lady Liberty. It was a big day, and the group had taken turns as to what they wanted to do next. Next, it was Annabeth's choice, but now they were on a lovely boat ride.

"Did you know, on her book, it says July I I. That means July fourth, seventeen seventy six. Which is actually the date of the Declaration of Independence. And, a broken chain lies at her feet. Which a lot of people miss. There, you learn something new every day."

Everyone but Hazel was listening and gazing at the statue. Percy walked up to Hazel and rubbed her shoulders. Hazel was trying hard not to throw up.  
"Aww, Haze! I know you're sick, but think of it this way. You are almost the same colour as the sign of freedom!" Percy tried to encourage. Hazel only glared.

"Thanks, Percy. The girl who's grandmother was a slave for the white Americans gets to be the same colour as America's sign of freedom. Hooray."

Percy held his hands up in a defensive manner.

"Sorry, just trying to lighten the mood."

Hazel smiled weakly and apologized softly. Everyone stared in wonder at the large green lady who signified freedom, as Percy told everyone about its history.

"Now, my pretty little owl-brain, where are we off to?" Percy asked. They were off the ferry, and everyone had picked a place that they had wanted to visit, Percy acting as their tour guide. It was almost five o'clock, and Annabeth wanted to go to something educational.

"How about the Museum of Modern Art? They have sculptures as well as modern art designs. I think it will be cool," Annabeth suggested. Everyone but Percy was groaning. Annabeth looked hurt, so Percy stepped in like the awesome boyfriend he was.

"Hey, hey! Guys, Annabeth didn't want to go to Broadway, she didn't want to go to Times Square, and she didn't want to go to Little Italy. But she did, without one complaint. You shouldn't complain either. It's a good thing to do at the end of the day, just wander around and look. It'll be fine," The others looked sheepish, and Jason stepped forward.

"Percy's right. Let's go and relax in the museum,"

But little did Percy know, he was going to run into someone who caused him a lot of pain as a child, in that very museum.

* * *

Despite their first impressions of the Museum, the seven found it very interesting. Percy wasn't spurting facts like he was at all the other previous locations. He was holding Annabeth's hand, strolling leisurely through the museum, watching his girlfriend's face light up when she read or saw something interesting. He smiled softly to himself. The rest of the group were looking at the artwork, happy to just not talk for a while. Things started to take a turn for worse when Leo pointed to a sign.

"Guys! They have statues! I wanna see how many actually have clothes," Leo said. Percy cringed. Leo meant it as a joke, but it still sounded quite perverted.

They took their time as they looked at the many sculptures. Annabeth and Percy were slightly reminded of Aunty Em's gnome emporium, but they both shook their heads, ridding themselves of the thought. No use thinking about a monster that was in the depths of the earth.

"Alright guys, I think it's time to go. It's half past six, and I want to be home by seven," Percy stated. Piper looked at him funnily. Percy stared back, getting a little creeped out. "Everything okay, Pipes?"

Piper just said, "Is Jackson a common last name?"

Wow, Percy thought. Way to be weird. "Uh, I guess so. It's not un-common," Percy said slowly. Piper spoke again.

"What's your mom's name?"

"Sally,"

"Last name?"

"Blofis,"

Piper stared back at whatever she was looking at, but Percy couldn't see it. There was a wall blocking Percy's view. Okay, something's up, Percy thought. He marched over to Piper, who just stared at a plaque. By now, everyone was curious, and they all hurried around them. The plaque Piper was looking at said,

 _The Poker Player_

 _Sally Jackson._

With all eyes on him, Percy slowly raised his gaze to a statue. A statue of a forty old man with little hair on his head, a pot-belly and an ugly snarl on his face stared right back at him. Percy glared at the statue, loathing the man it was. Making a connection, Annabeth gasped.

"Percy, is that-"

She didn't finish the sentence. Percy's face told her. After all this time, Percy had finally seen Smelly Gabe again.

Percy stormed out of the museum, the others running to catch him. Annabeth sprinted until she was in front of Percy. She placed a hand on his cheek, but she didn't look at him. He had tears in his eyes, but Annabeth knew they weren't because he was embarrassed or sad. He was angry. Annabeth said,  
"Hey, look at me,"

That got his attention. He looked at her with his big eyes, and calmed down. He took a deep breath before turning to face the others, who were puffing, but still looking concerned.

"Sorry guys. Mom didn't tell me she sold the sculpture." A big, fat whopper lie. Obviously the others didn't believe him. But they all knew better than to ask, except for Leo, who just said,

"Dude, who was that?"

Piper whacked him on the head, and Percy chuckled lightly, reverting back to his old self.

"It was no one, just forget it. Now, you're all coming back to my place. If we go back to camp, the harpies will decapitate us," so they all followed Percy through the city once again.

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading guys, gals and non-binary pals :3_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**This is where it gets dark. :/ It is quite OOC, so no flames please. :3 This plot is solely for the story, I don't think any of this is true. You have been warned.**_

* * *

Hazel was worried. She saw Percy as her big brother from another mother. She had seen Percy at his most vulnerable, just getting out of the doors of death, for example. Escaping the mud in Alaska. Percy was very shaken from that experience. But when Percy saw that statue, he looked angry, yet fearful. She wanted to help, but she didn't know how.

Hazel was so lost in thought she didn't see the bottle until it was under her foot, causing her to fall. Frank tried to catch her, but he was to slow. She felt a small stinging in the palm of her right hand, where she tried to break the fall. Hazel exhaled, it's just a graze, she thought. The others hurried to help her up, but she signalled to them that she was fine. Everyone was exhausted. They had been walking for an hour, scraping their feet. It was seven thirty, and the sky was starting to darken. Percy sensed that everyone needed a break, so he just lead them to a bus shelter about two meters away. When they got there, Percy gripped Annabeth's hand. They had been walking in front, and for the last twenty minutes, Annabeth had been on Percy's back, too exhausted to continue. Percy cleared his throat.

"Everyone sit down. Rest up, we have about a mile to go."

The seven groaned in annoyance, but Percy raised a hand.

"I am willing to go to the Seven Eleven that was two blocks back, but I think someone should come with me. I don't know, maybe for company?" He looked at everyone hopefully, before Leo stood up.

"I'll come with you, as long as you carry me there," Leo stated with an air of authority. Percy's face split into a grin and bowed playfully.

"As you wish, Master Leo," and Percy turned and squatted, waiting for Leo to jump on. Leo shuffled to Percy and gripped his shoulders. Percy stood up, Leo flailing around, trying to find a balance on Percy's narrow frame. Percy saluted the seven, turned and disappeared into the crowd, Leo gripping on for dear life. Everyone collapsed on the shelter, too tired to do anything. No one spoke.

After five minutes, Hazel was bored, and she stood up. No one noticed, as they had dozed off. Hazel rolled her eyes. Teens, she thought. Hazel stayed around the area, just looking at the array of tall buildings. Hazel couldn't imagine living here. It was so big, and loud. Hazel was honestly glad that she would be going back to live in New Rome. She wouldn't tell Percy that, of course. Hazel knew that Percy loved his city, the lights, the noise, the crowd.

Hazel was so deep in her train of thought that she didn't notice she had wandered into a dark alley until she saw the man. The man was wearing a beanie, had a white, scraggly beard and was covered in dirt and grime. In his hand was a cigarette. A large tan-coloured trench coat hung off his thin frame. He looked Hazel straight in the eye. Alarm bells were ringing in Hazel's ears, warning her to get away. But Hazel's curiosity beat her common sense, and Hazel stayed put. The man looked at her up and down, scanning her. He looked back up to her face.

"Hm, haven't had a young one in a while," he mumbled to himself, before grinning wildly at Hazel. Hazel thought she heard her name, and she whipped around. There was nothing there. Shaking herself, she turned back to the man, squared her shoulders and stared at him. The man kept grinning, and said,

"What can I get for ya? Looks like you've never done this before. Are you doing a delivery?"

Hazel stared at him, confused.

"Um, I don't-"

"Don't know what you want? Or you don't have money?"

Hazel was miffed now. How dare he assume he was poor!

"I have money!" Hazel stated angrily, stomping her foot and crossing her arms. The man only smiled wider.

"That's fine, girlie. What will it be?"

Hazel was about to ask what 'it' was when a voice called her name. She turned around, and saw Percy walking around, looking worried. Hazel smacked herself mentally. What is wrong with her? Percy looked in the alley and saw her, and relief flooded into his face. He ran to her and wrapped her in a hug.

"Gods, Hazel. What were you thinking? Don't wander off like that!" Percy cried, hugging her tighter.

"Can't breathe, Percy!" she puffed out. Percy stepped back and looked her in the eye. The man coughed and Percy's eyes snapped up. He looked at the man, and blanched noticeably. Hazel rubbed his forearm, the one with the SPQR tattoo through his hoodie.

"Everything okay, Percy?" she asked timidly, afraid of the answer. The man chuckled. Hazel looked at the man. He was eyeing Percy in delight, as if Percy was a gift. Percy, on the other hand, was pale and looked like he had seen Gaia again. Percy gripped Hazel's hand and started to back away.

"Aw, come on now Percy! I hasn't seen you in," the man paused to count something on his fingers. "In five years! Are you back? It just so happens that-"

Percy cut off the man.

"No," Percy whispered, his voice seemingly failing him. The old man stared at him, looking upset.

"Now Percy, you were a regular! What happened? I remember when you started buying extra." And at this, the man raised his eyebrows. Percy closed his eyes, looking green. Hazel gripped his hand tighter, jolting him back to reality. She wasn't sure what was going through his mind at the moment, but Hazel was worried. Percy's face was almost unreadable. Almost. He had a very odd look on his face, almost like… temptation.

"Harry, we really must be going. It was nice seeing you but my friends need me," Percy managed to stutter. The man, Harry, just raised his eyebrows higher. So his name is Harry, Hazel thought. Whoever this Harry was, he was making Percy act peculiarly, and made hazel uneasy. Percy must have had bad experiences with this man, and the man knew it. There was a glint in Harry's eyes as he put a hand inside his large trench coat. He pulled out four packages. One filled with chunky, clear crystals, one filled with a green-brown coloured shredded plant and two filled with a white powder. Hazel looked at them, eyes wide.

 _"Are you doing a delivery?"_

 _"Hm, haven't had a young one in a while,"_

 _"Aw, come on now Percy! I haven't seen you in five years!"_

 _"That's fine, girlie. What will it be?"_

Hazel connected the pieces.

"You- you're a drug dealer?" Hazel stuttered, fear flooding through her veins. She knew what drugs looked like. They stressed it into her at Camp Jupiter, and how it messes with you, and is worse when you are a demigod. Harry grinned.

"Yup, and my lovely customer here looks like he wants to make a purchase,"

Hazel tentatively looked at Percy. His eyes were glazed over, looking at the drugs longingly. As if they were a safe haven, someplace to run to. Hazel took a step back, scared out of her wits. Apparently she forgot she was holding Percy's hand still, and he moved back with her, almost ripping their arms off simultaneously as Hazel tried to turn. This pulled Percy out of his trance. Gripping Hazel's hand tighter, he shook his head vigorously, ridding himself of all inducement to the drugs. He glared at Harry.

"No. I'm not going that way again. Later," Percy mumbled and marched out of the alley, Hazel hot on his heel.

They reached the end of the alley, where it meets the sidewalk. Percy looked at Hazel pleadingly.

"Please, do not tell anyone about what just happened."

Hazel looked at him in disgust. This person, who was honest, fun loving, go lucky and quick-witted, was doing drugs. Her brother who wasn't-technically-her-brother was lying to her. But the look in his eyes. He looked distraught, with a pale face, red eyes and worry lines in his forehead. Hazel sighed in defeat, saying "all right. But this changes everything. How long have you been doing them?" Percy looked at his feet, suddenly interested in his sneakers. He mumbled incoherently, making Hazel thwart him on the shoulder. Percy looked at her and said clearly and quietly,

"I haven't done them since I was twelve,"

Hazel shook herself, stunned.

"Percy, that's not only underage and illegal. That's dangerous! What were you thinking!"  
Percy looked at her, pained.

"I wasn't! My step father tricked me into the first time, and he made me get them all the time! It was an accident and a mistake. If I could take it back, I would. Now, we have to go back to the others. Do you want me to carry you? It's still a while."

Hazel looked at him, really looked at him. Maybe, just maybe, Percy was hiding a lot more than she initially thought. But he looked so earnest, so sincere that she couldn't refuse. She got on his back, and they made their way back to the others. She was thinking about what he said, and she knew that just like ogres, Percy had layers. And she had only unravelled one.

* * *

 _ **Whew, that was intense. Like I said earlier, very OOC and nowhere near canon. This is a dark story, not much fluff going on in my twisted mind. Thanks for reading guys, gals and non-binary pals! :3**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_A flash back into how Percy got into the drugs with some cutsey stuff at the end :3 a few chapters to go!_**

* * *

Hazel rested her cheek against Percy's back. She could hear his breathing, feel his heart beating. Her head swam with her new discovery. The fact that Percy used to do drugs shook her. Percy started as a delivery boy for someone, shipping drugs with his own bare hands. And eventually, Percy had given into the temptation. Hazel just couldn't picture Percy, at twelve years old, smoking weed, inhaling cocaine or filling himself with meth. The picture didn't bode well with her. Percy had warned them all to not wander into alleys when they had been eating lunch, as there were crazy people in them. And Percy had been visiting one of those crazy people for a while. Hazel doubted even Annabeth knew about the drugs. The look on Percy's face before had told her enough. Percy was ashamed about what he did all those years ago. But his reaction to the packages was a different story. He looked tempted, yes. But also afraid. Hazel guessed now it was because of the consequences those horrible little packages had brought him.

Percy felt Hazel rest her face against his back. He never wanted anyone to know. He didn't think anyone would find out. Delivering the drugs to Gabe and his buddies was never what Percy imagined himself doing. He never wanted to. Percy knew it was dangerous, risky and downright illegal. But, Gabe had two things to use against him. Gabe used blackmail and threats. Percy knew that those threats were not empty. He remembered the first day Gabe told him to get his treasures.

 _"Listen here, punk. Ed, Antonio and I made a deal with a guy. We want you to pick up." Gabe jeered, his breath smelling of alcohol and bean dip. Percy tried his hardest not to gag. He stood his ground, glaring at his step-father._

 _"No," Percy declared, crossing his arms and turning around. Percy took about two steps when Gabe spoke again._

 _"You get the stuff, punk, or else."_

 _Percy almost snorted at how childish Gabe sounded._

 _"Or else what?" Percy taunted. Gabe cracked his knuckles._

 _"Or else, your little mummy will learn some new things about her darling, angel Percy. Like, for instance, how you thought it was a good idea to vandalize and steal from your old school. Or, even worse, how me and the guys had some… fun, teaching you a few things while she was working the all night shift at the candy shop."_

 _Percy blanched. He didn't mind if his mom found out about the vandalizing, but the other thing. Percy felt sick to the stomach. That night, Gabe and his buddies had… no, Percy refused to think about it. It hadn't been that long, only a month ago._

 _"Also, I'm sure Sally is looking a bit unscathed. No pain no gain, eh? I could use a bit of a break, maybe if I used some-"_

 _"NO!" Percy screamed. He couldn't let Gabe touch his mom in any way. Percy hung his head in defeat. "Alright, Gabe. I'll go get your stupid stuff. Where do I get it?"_

 _Percy followed Gabe's directions, wounding up in a dimly lit alley way. "Hello?" he called, hoping someone would come out, preferably without a gun or a wanting to kidnap a twelve year old hoping to pick up some drugs for his abusive step-father. Percy heard footsteps. He peered into the alley, seeing a man appear. He had a greying beard, was grimy and wearing a brown trench coat._

 _"Well, lookie here. A little one, you must be doing delivery. Who for?" the man asked. Percy stared at his, afraid before swallowing thickly._

 _"I'm picking up for Gabe Ugliano. I will be his- his delivery boy from," Percy blinked back tears, upset with what he had to say next. "From now on,"_

 _The man just smiled._

 _"Well, then. I suppose we at least get to first name basis. The name is Harry, you?"_

 _Percy could only gape, his voice lost somehow. A car honk brought him back, saying quickly, "Percy. I'm Percy,"_

 _Harry dug his hands into his trench coat, pulling out a brown paper bag._

 _"Here you go, kid. I guess I'll see you next week."_

 _Percy could only nod, staring at the bag that was now in his hands._

 _It was two months before Sally knew what was going on. She was about to leave for work when Percy entered the apartment, a large, bulging package in his sweatshirt pocket. Sally was curious, and a little shocked, hurrying over to Percy. When Percy made eye contact with her, Percy's eyes widened, looking like a deer caught in headlights. Sally immediately reached for the package. As soon as Sally had it in her hands, Percy grabbed at it, and Sally was taken aback. They had a tug of war until the bag split, spilling the small wrappings of drugs._

 _Sally fought back a scream. Her boy, precious Percy, having drugs? Percy stared at the drugs, before lunging at them, trying to pick them all up desperately. Sally got on the floor, holding Percy's wrist so he couldn't move._

 _"Percy, what is going on?" Sally quietly asked. Percy slowly looked up at his mother. They looked each other in the eyes, before Percy broke down. His face crumpled, and tears made their way down his cheeks. Sally didn't say anything, she just held her boy, wrapping her arms around him until he had calmed down. Sally couldn't stop staring at the drugs. More specifically, the package filled with a white powder._

 _Eventually, Percy told his mother the whole story, about how Gabe had blackmailed him into doing this. Gabe wandered over to them when Percy had finished his story. They looked at Gabe fearfully. Gabe's buddies came up, one grabbing Sally, the other grabbing Percy. The kicked and wriggled, trying to get away from their prison. Gabe picked up the white package and went to the kitchen, his two goons following. Gabe ripped open the package and poured two lines with it onto the counter. Ed and Antonio pushed Sally and Percy forward. He grabbed Percy by the hair, making Sally cry out for him to let her son go. Gabe spoke._

 _"You both inhale this cocaine, now. Just snort it. If you don't," Gabe let the threat hang, only pulling harder on Percy's hair, making his eyes water. Antonio, who was behind Sally, gave her one dry hump, and Sally knew what Gabe meant. He would rape her and torture Percy if they didn't take the drug. Sally leaned down, and Percy screamed._

 _"No Mom! Don't do it!" But Sally inhaled, and leant her head back, waiting for the cocaine to act up. Antonio let her go, and a delirious grin spread out on Sally's face. Antonio helped Ed restrain Percy, who was struggling even harder. Gabe pushed Percy's head down, forcing Percy to sniff. Percy gave up, and inhaled the drug. Ever since, Sally and Percy were addicted, always ordering more cocaine. Percy regretted it more than anything._

* * *

Both were pulled from their thoughts when they reached the others, all sitting at the bus stop eating candy and drinking soda. Percy set Hazel down next to Frank and plunked himself next to Annabeth and Jason, rubbing his face before picking up a can of coke. Both were quiet, only having a drink. Annabeth nudged Percy's shoulder.  
"Everything okay, Seaweed Brain?" she asked jokingly, albeit concerned about her boyfriends' behaviour. Leo spoke up.

"He's probably tired. He spent all day walking, carried three people and is only sitting down now."

Percy nodded, but he wasn't listening. Everyone idly chatted for about fifteen minutes before they decided to get a move on.

"Guys, come on. If we move now, we should be home by a quarter past eight," Percy said, and everyone stood up.

The walk to Percy's apartment was quiet. Piper was thinking different scenarios for Percy's house. Did he live in a hotel? A penthouse? What Piper was not expecting was an apartment building. They took an elevator to Percy's floor. Percy knelt down, looking for something. Piper just stared, watching Percy smirk before putting his hand through a secret flap in the wall. He pulled out a key and winked at everyone, before putting it in the lock. The door clicked, and Percy turned the doorknob. It didn't move. Percy snorted.

"Wrong door?" Jason asked, looking a bit disappointed. Like Piper, he had expected a big mansion or a penthouse, not a small apartment. Percy shook his head.

"Nah, the door was unlocked. I just locked it again," and Annabeth giggled.

"I did that a lot too, when you were in California,"

Everyone went quiet, a little uncomfortable. Percy cleared his throat, trying to ease the tension and put the key in the lock, turned it and lo and behold, the door opened. The room was small. There was one long couch facing a TV, a dining table and a kitchen in full view as you walked in. The kitchen was on the left, a bench blocking someone to enter from the door. Percy walked around the bench, wrapping a woman cleaning the stove in a hug, careful to not crush the heavily pregnant woman.

"Hey mom, sorry I'm late but everyone is here," Percy said. The woman turned, her brown hair whipping around. She smiled at everyone. They had all met, but the crew had never been to Percy's home before.

"Oh, that's fine honey. I'm about to go to dinner with Paul. Oh, speak of the devil and he shall appear!"

A man with salt and pepper hair came into view, tying a tie. Hazel glared at Paul, a sudden feeling of hatred pouring over her. She knew Paul was Percy's step-father. She, of course, didn't know about Gabe. This was the man that- that dehumanized Percy? Turned him to drugs? That, that- Hazel wanted to attack him, when she shifted her gaze to Percy. He was smiling, looking happy.

"Be good to my girls, Paul. Or you'll face my wrath of, of…" while Percy was pretending to be intimidating, Sally and Paul laughed, cracking a grin on Percy's face.

"I'll take good care of both of them, mark my words," Paul grinned. He was glad that Percy had accepted about having a new half-sister, maybe even more excited about it than he and Sally were.

They left the apartment, and the group all flocked to the couch, picking out four Disney movies to watch. Hercules, Mulan, Tangled and Aladdin. Frank popped in Tangled first, and before pressing play, everyone gathered around Percy, who was ordering pizza.

"Uh, hi. Can I please get a few take away pizzas? Great I'll have a large pepperoni pizza, a large mushroom olive and chicken," he said this while looking at Annabeth, who nodded. He looked at Jason and Piper. "A large garlic and cheese pizza, a large Hawaiian," and they nodded. He looked at Leo and Hazel, "a large meat lovers, a Marylin Monroe and a large chicken pesto without the cheese please. No, not all the pizza's with no cheese, just the chicken pesto. Yes, all the others with cheese. Oh, yes please, garlic bread sounds amazing. Great, yes. We're in apartment 22B. Thank you,"

Percy sighed, and flopped back onto the couch. "Percy, I asked for a cheese pizza, not a Marylin Monroe," Hazel grunted. Percy laughed.

"In these parts of town, that's called a Marylin Monroe, and it is so good." Although, unsatisfied with that answer, Hazel nodded. Percy got up to the fridge and pulled out seven cans of coke. He tossed a can to each person, and pressed play. Everyone got comfortable, having mountains of blankets surrounding them all. Annabeth snuggled against Percy, content with the way things were. Their pizza was quickly eaten, although Percy was the only one who ate all of his. Popcorn bowls shared between couples, and Leo had one all to himself. Sodas were exchanged for hot beverages as the night wore on, and popcorn turned into chocolates and small candies.

When Sally and Paul got home the house was in darkness, only a soft glow from the TV as Mulan aimed a missile at a mountain, Mushu screaming at how the leader was three feet from her. Only Percy was awake, absent-mindedly playing with Annabeth's hair as she slept, his eyes glued to the TV. As Sally closed the door, Percy looked at her and smiled softly. He looked down at Annabeth, then back at Sally. He beckoned her over, and she kissed him on the cheek.

"Go to sleep Percy," Sally whispered. Percy's focus was back on the TV.

"Nu-uh. Shang just saved Mulan's life, and I want to see Mushu rip off Batman," Percy said seriously. The volume was on low, the words audible yet loud if no one was talking. Sally chuckled softly.

"Goodnight, Percy." Sally said and she followed Paul to their bedroom. Percy removed his fingers from Annabeth's hair a picked up his mug of tea. Mulan was his favourite Disney princess, as she reminded him of Annabeth. Mulan was dutiful, and ran away to help her father. Although those similarities were a bit of a stretch, the fact that Mulan wasn't royal in any way and was still considered a princess sat well with Percy. He saw Annabeth as a queen. His queen. And Mulan didn't need a man, she just happened to fall in love on the way. Kind of like himself and Annabeth. They didn't mean to fall in love.

Taking a sip, Percy thought of more similarities between Mulan and Annabeth. Mulan did what was right, going back to warn her friends about the Huns. A stupid decision, but it was the right one. Annabeth is known to do stupid things to prove a point, and that point often saved a lot of people and stopped buildings from exploding. And, Percy thought, laughing to himself. When the mother asks Mulan to stay forever. Percy swears his mom loves Annabeth as much, or more than himself. Percy took another look at Annabeth. She looked so peaceful, so serene. Percy placed his empty mug on the coffee table and turned off the TV. The soft glow evaporated, leaving the room in darkness. Percy snuggled down, next to Annabeth, and closed his eyes. Sleep over took him, and Percy was ridden of all thoughts from his dark past, his future lying next to him. Percy didn't want any more secrets to come out. But secrets do come out. Some secrets are meant to stay secrets forever, but time can only tell.

* * *

 _ **Hey! Did you get my Sherlock Holmes reference? If you didn't it's okay.  
Thanks for reading guys, gals and non-binary pals :3**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Just a head's up, I totally see the apartment as a blend of Sheldon and Leonard and Monica's apartments (Friends and Big Bang Theory), so the little hallway thing where the bedrooms are from the big bang apartment, kitchen and living room/balcony from friends. :3**_

* * *

When Piper awoke next to Jason, she was not expecting to be smelling something delicious. The Jackson-Blofis apartment was comfortable, cosy. It was nothing like the McLean Mansion, with cooks and cleaners ready at the go. Percy was lucky, she thought. Percy had a loving mother around him all the time, not a famous father who was never home so Jane was always there, ready to criticize at any and every moment. Tristan McLean was not the perfect father, and Piper certainly wasn't the perfect daughter. Piper sat up straight when she heard someone swear. A male. Looking over at everyone, she saw that Hazel and Percy were missing. Scrambling up, Piper turned to see Percy in the kitchen, gingerly wrapping a band aid around his index finger, a pile of fresh fruit neatly diced next to him.

Piper quietly glided over to him, smirking to herself. Percy looked up at her and smiled apologetically.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Percy asked softly, as to not disturb the others. Piper considered his question.

"In a way. Not by your cussing, but the aroma. What's cooking?"

Percy gave her a lop-sided grin.

"My specialty. Blue pancakes with fresh fruit for you healthy people," and he turned to flip a pancake that, sure enough, was blue. Bacon and eggs were sizzling in an electric frypan next to the stove. Two loaves of bread were out, sitting next to a toaster. Piper whistled lowly.

"Man, who are you feeding?"

Percy just sighed. "Seven growing teenagers, a pregnant woman and my step-father. We need all this food."

Piper thought for a moment. Judging by Percy's actions, Piper could tell that Percy really, really cared for his mom. He was a total momma's boy, Piper thought, inwardly smirking at the fact that the great Percy Jackson was so humble to his only family.

"What's your relationship with your mother?"

Percy looked surprised, as if no one ever asked about his mom. Actually, no one ever asked about his mom. Piper knew that most of the seven, especially Jason and Leo, presumed that Sally was dead. No one really expected Percy to be so devoted to his mortal parent, and so eager for her to be having a baby. Especially with someone who wasn't at all related to him. Piper knew she wouldn't be as comfortable as Percy if her dad had told her she was getting a baby sibling. Hazel came out of the bathroom a few moments later. Percy decided to answer Piper's question.

"Well, I love her, you know? She's done so much for me, and she makes the best chocolate chip cookies. When I was younger, I remember always asking about my dad. She would say that he was lost at sea. I guess, after so long, she deserves to be happy. Paul makes her happy. It was really weird at first. But whenever she talked about Paul, she gets the same expression Annabeth gets when I ask her about architecture. Her face lights up, her eyes sparkle, she smiles so wide. I guess that's why I… you know… stopped trying to dislike Paul. I mean, he was my English teacher at school, you know, so it was seriously awkward at first."

Piper did a double take. Percy's step-father was his English teacher? Gods, if she had one of her teachers date her dad, she would probably boil her cornucopia and eat it. But for her dad to marry her teacher, Piper would rather have Aphrodite's blessing again. Piper glanced at Hazel. She was inspecting her nails, as if wondering which one she would use as a weapon to kill someone. Piper, confused at Hazel's behaviour, reached out to her.

"Hazel? You okay?"

Hazel looked up, startled. She blushed, and said,

"Oh, yeah. Just lost in thought, I guess,"

Piper was genuinely troubled by her friend.

"Is everything okay with Frank?"

Hazel was just confused.

"Why would I be having problems with Frank?" she asked, bewildered at Piper's rash accusation. Piper held her hands up in a surrendering fashion. Neither of them noticed Percy reaching into a drawer and picking up a saucepan and spoon. Percy glanced at the clock. Ten thirty. Time to get up.

Inconspicuously, Percy walked past Piper and Hazel. Standing behind the couch the rest of the group were sleeping soundly on, Percy squared his shoulders and inhaled deeply. He raised the pot and spoon, and whacked the spoon violently against the pot, shouting,

"Up and at 'em! Food is ready you sloths! Get up! Get up!"

Everyone woke startled and fell of the couch. Percy cackled evilly and made his way to the kitchen, four disgruntled teens in his wake. When Paul and Sally stumbled into the room, Percy grinned and started helping himself to breakfast. Needless to say, Percy was right. They really did need all that food.

* * *

Hazel was determined to get Percy alone. She didn't understand why on earth he was so happy with Paul. Paul was Percy's step-father. Percy's step-father was the one who was so cruel to Percy all those years ago. But he seemed like a good guy. Was this an act, a façade? Was Paul, Sally and Percy hiding something from them? When it was announced that Paul and Sally were going away for the weekend, for 'quality time', Percy was once again, bantering with Paul about taking care of his mom. But Hazel could see a slight trace of worry, showing Percy was scared about his mom going away with this… this creep. When they left the apartment, Percy proposed they all stay for the weekend, then head back to camp on Monday when Percy went to school. Everyone agreed, and somehow Leo had found a guitar. It was a pale yellow and brown wooden acoustic, beaten and obviously old. Percy had grabbed it from Leo and put it in another room.

The air was filled with happy chatter, laughter and food. Percy and Piper had gone to the nearest gas station and practically bought the whole candy aisle. Skittles, chocolates, cookies, oreos, sour patch kids, twizzlers, whatever you name, they got. Smoothies were made. Food was poured into giant glass bowls.

It was roughly ten at night when the power went out. Annabeth had shrieked, but Leo quickly ignited himself for everyone. Percy grabbed Leo's arm and together they found eight candles and a menorah. Apparently, Percy was part Jewish. Because why not? Percy had explained how the Geller-Bing's across the hall were Jews, and Sally was really good friends with them, so they would celebrate Hanukkah with them and the wife's brother and _his_ wife.

When Leo found the guitar, again, Percy had blushed. Leo started making an excessive amount of really bad noise with the guitar until Percy snatched it from him, stoking the instrument like a baby.

"What's that smell?" Frank said, the group suddenly smelling a sour kind of fragrance drifting through the apartment. Jason rolled his eyes.

"It'll be the milk. There's no power, remember?"

Everyone groaned, except for Percy. He picked up the guitar and started plucking a somehow amazing melody. He cleared his throat and when everyone was expecting a horrible voice, Percy sang clearly and melodically,

 _"New York City has no power,_  
 _and the milk is getting sour._  
 _But for Frank it is not scary_  
 _'cos he stays away from dairy."_

Needless to say, the whole group was gobsmacked.

"Percy? Since when can you sing and song-write?" Annabeth spluttered, obviously having no idea about this. Percy blushed. Before he could answer, all the lights flickered before turning on fully. Having been accustomed to the dim glow of the candles, all the seven cried out to the now harsh lights. Leo even decided to re-enact the wicked witch of the west, by crying out,

"I'm melting! I'm melting!"

Percy also decided to re-enact someone, falling on the floor, back arched and withering around, doing a perfect imitation of Gollum.

"It burnses! It burnses!"

Scratchy, odd voice and all. Grabbing Percy's wrist, Annabeth hauled him up. The TV flickered to life, now showing the Netflix home page.

"Ooh! Let's watch Riverdale!" Piper cried out, snatching the remote. Hazel decided it was now or never. She stood and tapped Percy on the shoulder, indicating she wanted to talk on the balcony. Percy sighed, but he stood and meekly followed her out on the balcony.

"Percy? What the Hades?" she whisper-yelled, crossing her arms. Percy hung his head, not sure where she was going with this, but he had an inkling.

"You tell me your step-father got you into drugs, and you're here bantering with him?"

Percy looked at her astonished.

"Haze, Paul only became my step-father, like, two or three years ago. I had another step-father before him," he said slowly. Hazel started to feel guilty, so she punched him in the gut. Percy winced, looking at her in fear. Hazel glared at him.

"Who was this other step-father then? Where is he? What did he do?"

Percy sat on the balcony edge, tracing an array of cracks with his index finger.

"Bad things," he whispered, his voice cracking. Hazel rubbed his hand in a soothing manner, noticing how emotional he had suddenly become.

Hazel pointed an accusational finger at him, poking him hard in the chest. "You! You are just as sick as your secrets!" she whisper-yelled. Percy only looked at the ground, guilt evident in his handsome features.

"You really want to know?" he said carefully. Hazel nodded. Percy regarded her with big green eyes.

"Okay, but you have to promise me two things. One, do not interrupt. And two, you cannot tell the others anything, or treat me any different,"

Hazel jumped up in the wide ledge, crossing her legs and facing him.

"That was three," she said, raising an eyebrow sceptically. Percy rolled his eyes and immaturely mimicked her 'that was three,' in a childish manner, sticking his tongue out with his silent word and face scrunched up, causing Hazel to giggle. She still found it amazing how someone like Percy, going through what he went through, could remain so… himself. Annabeth had certainly changed after Tartarus, distancing herself, relying on Percy a lot more and letting her emotions shine through more. But Percy seemed to have kept his personality. Hazel respected him for it.

Percy glanced behind him to make sure the others were focused on the TV before starting.

"There was a man called Gabe Ugliano. An Italian, New Jersey creep. My mom married him when I was about three. I was starting to attract monsters with my amazing scent, so she married him to 'protect' me. Not much protection, the way he treated us. He died when I was twelve though," Percy mused, absolutely no sadness or regret in his voice.

"I was twelve right? Maybe eleven, when I came home. My mom was working late at the candy store when I walked past the kitchen to my room. Gabe, my then step-father, cornered me. If there is one thing you need to know about Gabe, it was that he was disgusting.

"He smelled disgusting, he behaved disgustingly, a generally awful person. Abusive too,"

At this, Hazel gasped, her hands flying to her mouth. Tears started to prickle in the corners of her eyes. Percy was… abused? Sure she knew that Leo had been hit by a foster family, but he ran away. But, Sally married this poor excuse of a man when Percy was three, and he died when Percy was twelve. That was nine years. Nine years of abuse. Leo would always complain how none of them knew how it felt to be so unwanted and unloved that people would hit him for enjoyment. And Leo used to pick on Percy, saying how he was so loved by everyone he didn't know how it felt to be unwanted. Percy had never said anything, when really, he knew more about it than Leo himself.

"You're thinking of Leo, aren't you?" Percy muttered, snapping Hazel from her daze. She nodded timidly.

"Did you know I was expelled from seven schools in seven years?" Percy asked, waiting for her reaction. Hazel stared at him disbelievingly. Percy nodded.

"I think that's the biggest difference between me and Leo. Leo would run away as soon as possible because he _felt_ unwanted. I, I was always sent away because they didn't want me, I was too much trouble," Percy mumbled, a lone tear slowly made its way down is naturally light brown face.

"He doesn't understand. He never gave anyone a chance. I wanted people to take a chance on me. I wanted to prove I wasn't a waste of space. But all I was, was a no good, troubled ADHD kid who can't read. They didn't want that. Heck, I didn't want that."

Hazel placed her hand on top of his.

"We're all a little dyslexic, Perce," she whispered. Percy shook his head.

"I'm not a little dyslexic. I was diagnosed at four with multiple types of dyslexia. Double deficit dyslexia, surface dyslexia and dyscalculia. You guys can all read quite well. I can't at all. It's so frustrating to hear you all complain about it. You can't read small writing, oh no! I can't recognise a fucking letter sometimes! If I wasn't a demi-god, I would have had dyslexia anyway. It's just," Percy put his head in his hands for a count to ten before looking up. He smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, this isn't what we were talking about. So-"

And Percy told Hazel how Gabe had black-mailed him into getting the drugs, forced him to taking the drugs, of course leaving out the fact that Gabe had raped him.

"Then I went to camp. A lot of bad stuff happened, and I sent Medusa's head to the gods. They sent it back, and my mom used it to petrify Gabe. Sold the statue to an art museum, used the money to get her GED."

Hazel stretched her arms, rolled her neck and cracked all her stiff joints.

"I have a new respect for your mom," she said. Before actually thinking about his words.

"So that statue-"

"Yes. That was Gabe Ugliano," Percy said, scratching his neck. Hazel now knew why Percy had reacted the way he had, judging by his story. They went back inside to find the others wrapped up in one of the best TV shows ever. They sat next to their respective others, and they never talked about what happened on the balcony. Hazel kept her promise. They both knew and understood each other's privacy. Hazel understood that Percy had needed to let it all out to someone. Because lies and secrets are like cancer in the soul. They eat away what's good and leave only destruction behind. Hazel now also understood that the most charming smile can hide the deepest secret. The prettiest eyes have cried the most tears. And the kindest hearts have felt the most pain.

* * *

 ** _What did you think? I don't know whether to write another chapter or leave it here. Let me know! If you have an idea, PM me or just mention it in a review. Also, I don't know if the dyslexia thing is true. The meanings are:_**

 ** _Double deficit -_ _have trouble isolating sounds. People can't quickly name letters and numbers when they see them.  
Surface - hard to remember whole words by sight. Have trouble with words like weight or debt.  
Dyscalculia - severe difficulty in making arithmetic calculations_**

 ** _Thanks for reading guys, gals and non-binary pals :3_**


	7. Chapter 7

It was roughly two am, and she was awake. Hazel was tired. But it was a kind of tired that sleep couldn't fix. No, Hazel's mind was tired. It was easy at first to keep a secret for Percy, but now she wasn't so sure. It was exhausting. She now saw Percy in a new light. She picked up things she never noticed before, like how Percy always scratched his fore-arm when he was uncomfortable, or even just bored. His right fore-arm, with his SPQR tattoo. She noticed how often Percy would go to the bathroom for long periods of time. It was silent, she had no idea what he was doing. One of the lighter things she noticed was that Percy seemed to enjoy making the others happy. Playing songs for them, some with deep meanings, others just plain ridiculous. Like his own, awesome rendition of Smelly Cat, an original by Phoebe Buffay™.

This secret was eating Hazel, making her twitchy. She became restless, needing to let someone know about this secret. It was chewing at her conscience. Hazel wasn't the best secret keeper. By the looks of it, Percy wouldn't relent into telling anyone. But, Hazel didn't swear on the River Styx to keep a secret. Getting up slowly to not disturb anyone, Hazel gently woke Annabeth. She needed a way out, and the blonde seemed like her only option.

"Hazel! It's the middle of the night? What is it?" a very disgruntled blonde huffed, as Hazel had dragged her to the bathroom. Annabeth flicked on the light, and both girls blinked quickly at the harsh lighting. Hazel sat on the ground, tears welling in her eyes. "Oh, sweetie," Annabeth murmured, rushing down to wrap her arms around the crying girl. Hazel broke, and let out a sob. Annabeth just held her, as she would to a child or little sister, wrapping one arm around Hazel's shoulders, one stroking her hair. Annabeth felt her shirt getting damp, but she didn't mind. Hazel tried to stifle her sobs, and Annabeth gently pushed away, reaching up to the bathroom cupboard to get a box of tissues and drag the bin towards them. Once Hazel had blown her nose and dried her eyes, she laughed softly.

"I'm so sorry, Annabeth. I just jumped on you. Emotionally," Hazel muffled, unsure of how to start. Before Annabeth could say anything, Hazel let everything out like word vomit.

"I don't know how it happened but in the tour we had I ended up in an alley Percy found me with a drug dealer and he told me a whole bunch of really bad stuff and he made me swear not to tell anyone but not on the River Styx which is why I'm telling you because you're his girlfriend and you deserve to know and -" Hazel stopped, panting. Annabeth scrunched up her face.

"Okay, I got about fifty percent of that, thanks to Percy. What I'm getting from that is Percy told you a secret and you want to tell me?" her voice trailed off in the end, finishing the statement in a questioning voice.

Hazel was relieved. At least she wouldn't have to repeat herself again. She nodded, looking at Annabeth.

"So, are you going to tell me this secret or…" Annabeth wondered, trailing off again. Hazel laughed and nodded, repositioning her body to a more comfortable position.

"Do you know Gabe Ugliano?" Hazel queried. Annabeth nodded, a sinking feeling in her stomach. Sure, she had heard stories about Smelly Gabe, but she didn't know to an extent of what he did. And it looked like Hazel did.

"Good. Well, when Percy was younger, maybe eleven or twelve, Gabe made him pick up some drugs."

And so the conversation went on, almost identical to the one only a few hours before. Annabeth had almost the same reactions. By the end Annabeth was in tears, the water running down her face as if they were in a rush. Her eyes had gone red and this time, Hazel wrapped her in a hug. The girls sat on the cold bathroom floor for a long time. By the time they left the bathroom, it was almost six thirty. When they opened the door, Leo was on the other side. He raised an eyebrow sceptically. Both girls rolled their eyes and whacked him on the head. Leo cursed in Spanish before pushing past them, closing the door and locking them out.

Surprisingly, everyone was up. Friends was playing on the TV. Percy was up too, bopping around in the kitchen, a playlist of eighties music playing softly. Obviously everyone had only just gotten up. Frank told them how Percy had woken them all up early by sprinkling pepper on them, making them sneeze themselves awake. Although a preferred method to the previous day, no one wanted to be up at six thirty.

Annabeth padded over to the kitchen and wrapped her arms around Percy, causing him to smile softly as he continued singing _Dancing in the dark_ and preparing breakfast.

"What's cooking?" Annabeth queried, untangling her arms from his waist and instead moving to stand next to him.

"Just whatever I could find. I have a tonne of mushrooms in that pot over there," he said distractedly, pointing a knife in the general direction of the stove. "Um, and bacon and stuff," he finished, chopping up an apple. Everything seemed okay at the moment, so she gently tugged Percy's hand.

"Percy, can I talk to you?" she murmured, leading him from the kitchen. Percy obediently followed, unsure why Annabeth seemed so… sad. They went into Percy's room, and Percy closed the door.

"What's up?" Percy asked, looking at Annabeth.

"I talked to Hazel," Annabeth began, and Percy groaned, sliding down the door. Percy put his head in his hands, trying hard to not cry. Annabeth knelt next to him.

"Percy, why didn't you tell me?" she asked gently, knowing if she got mad all hell would break loose. Percy sighed, still not looking up. Through his hands, Annabeth heard Percy whisper.

"I didn't want you to treat me differently. Hazel found out on accident, and she deserved an explanation. I'm guessing she told you everything," and Percy looked up. His eyes looked empty, broken. Almost the same as they did in Tartarus. Annabeth cupped Percy's cheek, stopping him from looking away. A tear rolled down his cheek, and she wiped it away with her thumb.

"Percy, we have known each-other for years. You can trust me. I want to know who you are, all of it. You know all of me," Annabeth mumbled, pulling him forward slightly and rested her forehead on his. Percy leaned towards her and kissed her gently. She kissed him back, letting him know that she truly cared for him. They sat there, lips gently working together for a while, being in each other's presence. It was enough.

* * *

"Percy, we're gonna need you to spill something," Piper stated, her voice hard and her expression stern.

Percy blanched, and Hazel and Annabeth exchanged looks. Had Hazel told the others already?

"Since when can you sing?" Piper gushed, her eyes sparkling and returning to her normal self. Percy heaved a sigh of relief.

"It's a long story, I don't want to bore you," Percy said, unsure of how to tell the others. Everyone protested, feeling the need to know. Percy laughed and held his hands up in defence.

"Okay, alright. My mom wanted me to learn how to sing, as it would bring a little bit of happiness to our lives. The Geller-Bings across the hall would give me singing lessons with one of their kids. The girl. We would hold concerts for our parents. I went to school, and they taught me how to play the guitar. See, boring," Percy finished, his face a deep shade of red. He ran a hand through his hair, and said, "Piper, you can sing too!"

Piper scoffed. "Please, that's charm-sing. Besides, I want to hear you sing again,"

After much protesting, Percy somehow had his hands on his old guitar. Percy thought for a while before clearing his throat, strumming the guitar and started singing. He looked at Annabeth the whole time. When the chorus came a second time, Annabeth almost burst into tears.

 _"Cause we a still kids but we're so in love,_  
 _fighting against all odds._  
 _I know we'll be alright this time,_  
 _Darling just hold my hand_  
 _be my girl I'll be your man,_  
 _I see my future in your eyes_

 _"Baby I'm_  
 _Dancing in the dark,_  
 _with you between my arms._  
 _Barefoot on the grass,_  
 _listening to our favourite song._  
 _When I saw you in that dress,_  
 _looking so beautiful_  
 _I don't deserve this,_  
 _You look perfect, tonight."_

Percy finished the song and Annabeth threw her arms around his neck.

"I know Ed Sheeran wrote the song, but I feel like you meant it for me," Annabeth whispered against his neck. Percy smiled softly.

"I did."

* * *

Hazel was chewing her nails. She felt sick in the stomach, like her butterflies were trying to flutter up her esophagus. Leo was complaining again about how his foster parents hit him until he ran away.

"You know, I just want a little recognition, okay? These people didn't want me, so they slapped me. I ran, away from everything. None of you know what it's like! Annabeth ran away because she wanted to. Jason's mom is dead, Hazel's mom was possessed by Gaia. Piper's dad was a celebrity who ignored her," Leo said, pacing the carpet. Leo was often brash about his rants. No-one ever interrupted him, and everyone knew what was coming after. "And, of course, Fank and Percy grew up in a fucking loving environment, with their moms. All happy and care-free!"

Hazel couldn't hold it in. Her stomach felt light and empty, aside having just eaten dinner. She clapped her hands over her ears.

"Stop it Leo! You weren't the only one of us who was abused!" Hazel screeched, eyes wide with tears shining. Everyone's heads snapped in her direction, and she was half-tempted to ask if any of them got whip-lash.

"What do you mean," Frank asked in a quiet voice. It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Hazel gingerly looked at Percy, who was slowly shrinking into Annabeth, who held him protectively. Hazel took a deep breath.

"Percy was abused too," she said solemnly. Leo spoke first.

"Seriously?"

Everyone looked at Percy, who had buried his face in Annabeth's shoulder.

"Percy, if you don't tell them, I will," Hazel said stoutly. Annabeth glared at her, but Hazel wouldn't back down. Not now.

Piper's eyes shifted nervously between the three. She knew Hazel was acting strange, but she didn't know she was hoarding a secret. A secret this big and dark. Of course it was eating her up.

"Hazel. Not a word," Annabeth growled, stroking Percy's hair simultaneously. Hazel gulped, guilt trickling though her veins, but relief flooding her being. Percy sat up, not wanting Annabeth to get become angry.

"I'll tell you guys, but please. I- I was a lot younger then. I hadn't known I was a demigod.

"Um, when I was about three, I started attracting monsters. As my mom is clear-sighted, she grew scared. For both of our lives. I… we needed protection. So she went into the city and met a guy who happened to smell worse than Chiron's rear end. His name was Gabe Ugliano. He was my first step-father. He was nice for about the first three seconds I met him. As soon as they were married, he turned evil. He hit my mom, he hit me. He took my moms' pay cheque. He took all of my loose change. For years. We lived in a tiny, dingy apartment, only a little way from here. Two bedrooms. We could barely afford it. My mom worked in a candy store at Grand Central Station, paid less than minimum wage. Gabe made her have a budget for her clothes. I rarely got anything, often wearing my mom's clothes. She often worked double shifts, meaning she would be home really late. That was when Gabe hit me most. My mom knew, but she couldn't do anything about it, until I was old enough to go to boarding school. When I was there, everyone hated me. My first friend was Grover, who I met when I was twelve. I was expelled from school after school, for things that I hadn't done,"

Percy started to get choked up, voice getting thick. Leo looked guilty.

"I was bullied forever. By kids and teachers. Who would like the dyslexic, ADHD delinquent who grew up in poverty? No one."  
Percy raked a hand through his hair. No one spoke. No one had known Percy's life had been so hard.

"I found out I was a demigod when I was twelve. At camp-"

"Everyone liked you?" Leo said spitefully, angry that Percy had a worse life than him. A horrible reason, but Leo felt Percy out did him in everything, even growing up terribly.

Percy looked Leo in the eye.

"Everyone hated me. Luke tried to kill me, Annabeth loathed me, Clarisse used me as a punching bag. I was a scrawny, short dork who messed everything up. My mom had been kidnapped by Hades, the gods wanted me dead. I went on my first quest. Did you know, the first time I met my dad, the first thing he said to me was-"

"You are my favourite son?" Jason muttered. Percy looked hurt. He looked at his hands.

"He told me he was sorry I was born," Percy whispered, tears in his eyes. Jason and Leo immediately felt guilty. Piper almost cried. Yes, the gods were jerks, but none of them had been told _that_. Annabeth stood, bringing Percy with her.

"I think that's enough for tonight. We should all get some sleep. Percy and I will be in Percy's room," Annabeth claimed, leading them to the said bedroom. Piper stood and turned the lights off, enveloping the room in darkness.

* * *

 _ **So, everyone knows now that Percy was abused! No drugs tho. I tried to incorporate everyone's ideas! Please let me know if you have any other ideas!**_

 _ **I know half of it was OOC, but it's for the plot.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading guys, gals and non-binary pals! :3**_


	8. Chapter 8

Piper sat up straight. She had no idea where she was. But one thing for sure, it was a dream. A demigod dream. Great, she thought before taking in her surroundings. She was in an apartment, old beat-up furniture scarcely scattered throughout the place. It dingy; dull. A faint glow was coming from a television in the apartment. A baseball game was on, the commentary barely audible. The curtains were drawn by the windows, leading Piper to assume it was night. She took a couple steps forward, exploring the scene a bit more. A digital clock on a table said 1:37 in red, florescent lighting. A sudden noise made Piper jump. The pop of a beer can. A middle-aged man with a pot-belly stumbled into the room she was currently in. He belched loudly, causing Piper to wrinkle her nose in disgust. Who was this man? He settled himself in front of the television, immediately engaged in the game. She took a moment to really take this man's figure in. He was wearing a singlet, with more stains on it than the original white fabric. He had roughly three hairs on his head and a pair of sweats on his legs.

Piper sat in the dream, bored and uncomfortable until the digital clock said 2:06. She heard the apartment door jiggle. The man stood up as the door swung open, revealing an eleven or twelve year old boy. He had a mop of black hair and sea-green eyes.

"Percy?"

Piper knew he couldn't hear her, but the shock was all the same. The facial features were almost the same. It was definitely him. But it wasn't the Percy she knew. Her Percy was lean, yes, but he was still a little muscular. Her Percy was tall, confident, radiating happiness. This Percy was short, scrawny and meek.

"Well, what took you so long?"

The sordid man grumbled, making his way towards little Percy. Percy looked the man in the eye, a loathing glint shining through. It was a look Piper had never seen on him before.

"Your mother is almost off her shift." Gabe growled while fisting Percy's hair, making Percy wince. Piper flinched, unaccustomed to seeing something like this. If this flash back was real, that meant that Percy wasn't lying.

Percy brought out a brown paper bag from his hoodie.

"Harry was dealing with another customer. Something about needing more," he said while the man snatched the bag from Percy. The man started to walk away, opening the bag. The bag irked Piper. It was really early in the morning, why would Percy need to get a bag?

"Gabe?"

Percy started, looking angry. Gabe tore open the bag to reveal small bags of… _drugs_? The man Percy called Gabe reached in and tossed him a package of a white looking powder; cocaine. Percy caught it with ease, but didn't do anything. He just stood there, looking at it. The next few words that came out of his mouth shocked Piper more than when she brought Jason to life when Hera killed him.

"This is only half. What about mom's share?"

Gabe rolled his eyes and threw another package of cocaine to Percy. Percy disappeared through a door and Piper woke up.

It was true. Percy did do drugs. Hazel wasn't lying or seeking attention. Piper sat up slowly, blinking back a few tears. In the still of the night, the house was quiet. Only heavy breathing could be heard. Piper stood up slowly, careful to not awaken the others, and padded softly to the kitchen.

A glass of water. The cool, clear liquid felt amazing as it slid down her parched throat. This… everything was shocking. It was scary.

Piper went back to bed. And as soon as she had fallen asleep again, someone else sat straight up in bed.

* * *

Leo knew that life was hard. It was in no way fair. He didn't believe in karma, because whatever goes around doesn't fucking come around. When Leo suddenly appeared in Camp Half-Blood, Leo wasn't sure what to think. It was a beautiful day; crystal clear blue sky. Leo was on the porch of the Big House. A gentle breeze ruffled his hair. The sound of hooves could be heard and Leo turned around to come face to face with Chiron. Well, sort of. Face to… chest?

"Hey, look, I'm sorry I spent the weekend at Percy's, but I'm back and-"

Chiron ignored him. In fact, he passed right through Leo, and Leo immediately realised it was a dream.

A faint horn sounded and a bunch of campers made their way out of their cabins. Breakfast.

Leo jogged to the pavilion, unsure of what to do. A tall boy with blonde hair passed through him. He was maybe nineteen? He would have been handsome if it hadn't been for the scar that ran down his right cheek. Following him in a line was a string of campers.

"Is that… Travis?" Leo wondered aloud. No one replied. Obviously.

A boy of about twelve was in the line, but he sure as heck looked like Travis Stoll, a camper that Leo was good friends with. He had no idea where Connor was, but listening with rapt attention to everything that Travis was saying was a scrawny boy.

When Leo said scrawny, he was not exaggerating. In fact, he was stretching the term 'scrawny' a bit. This boy was incredibly thin, with bony arms and knobbly knees. He was incredibly short, even for his age. He was maybe five feet? He had a Mediterranean complexion, messy jet black hair and sea green eyes. Wait, was that Percy? Leo actually listened to their conversation.

"-Man, I'm telling you. The way you totally pummelled Clarisse-"

"I did not pummel Clarisse. She was picking on Katie so I stood up for her!"

"You threw a boot at her head."

"Travis-"

"Fine. How's Annabeth?" Travis asked, wiggling his eyebrows. Leo expected Percy to blush, tell Travis that Annabeth was the most beautiful being in the world. Instead, he got-

"Ugh. A stuck up, bossy, rude bird brain."

Travis threw his head back and laughed, gaining some odd looks from the rest of the camp. They walked up to the food and each grabbed something to eat. Leo noticed Percy only got a small amount. The Percy he knew would probably eat the whole buffet.

"Travis, can I ask you a question? Like, brother to brother?"

"Sure Perce, what's up?"

Leo's eyes widened. Brother to brother? But Percy wasn't… oh. Leo realised that they were both sitting at the end of the Hermes table. And Travis looked so serious… they thought they were related via Hermes. Oh gods…

"Why does everyone hate me here?"

Travis looked down at his plate, looking for the right words to say.

"Well, your arrival was… unexpected. I mean, you show up in the middle of the night, a freaking Minotaur trying to kill you. You defeat it and you're in the infirmary for days. You come out and destroy the girl's bathroom plumbing and beat Luke in sword practise."

Percy blushed. They ate breakfast in silence, and Leo started to realise what Percy meant by 'everyone hated me.'

The whole Ares cabin throwing Percy dirty looks, which was intimidating as there was a lot of them. When they left the pavilion, someone tripped Percy, and had it not been for the blonde scar dude, Percy probably would have broken his nose.

The dream shifted. He was still in Camp Half-Blood, it looked like breakfast, but something was different. The entire camp was throwing nasty glances at Leo. When Leo realised they weren't at him, he turned to see twelve year old Percy sitting alone at a table. He was picking at his food, not looking at anyone. Oh.

Leo always envied Percy and Jason, being powerful children of the big three. But, looking at Percy, it just looked pathetic. While Leo had known Percy, Percy had friends hanging off his arms, always there. He realised now it was never always that way. It was quite degrading, actually.

The dream changed again, and this time Leo was in an apartment building. No, a boarding school. A bunch of kids were everywhere, and Leo assumed it was a weekend. A group of girls were surrounding someone, and Leo made his way over. On the ground was Percy. He was glaring at them all.

It changed again. It was a different school again, and this time everyone was in uniforms at an aquarium. All the fish were following someone. Percy. The kids made their way up to a walkway and an aquarium worker asked Percy to push a button. Wrong button. The whole class fell into the shark-infested water. The dream fast forwarded to Percy standing alone with the teacher, the teacher yelling at him, ensuring Percy would be expelled.

The dream kept shifting. Each sequence was Percy being bullied or expelled. It never showed any friends or family. Leo was getting scared. He couldn't take it.

* * *

He woke up with a gasp. A cold sweat had covered his body. Seeing Percy's life like that… if it had been him, he would have run. Every single time. But Percy had stayed. Why?

The sound of a door opening had caught Leo's attention. Percy was on the balcony. Leo went out to join him.

"Why didn't you run?"

Percy jumped. He turned to face Leo, who sat on the railing. Percy sighed, raking a hand through his hair.

"Because I couldn't. I could never leave my mom. It would've been so easy to run. But I guess, I guess it felt like I was letting people down. I don't know. Why do you ask?"

Leo looked Percy in the eye. Despite the ungodly hour, New York was still bustling with life. Leo could see lights shining, hear the sounds of cars and buses. It was amazing, no wonder it's called the city that never sleeps.

"I had dreams," was his reply.

"Why did you run?"

Leo sighed.

"Well, I had nothing to stay for. I had not many friends. A few here and there. But otherwise, my family hated me and my mom was long gone."

Percy nodded.

"Did you hear about John?"

John Gilberto… the son of Athena that committed suicide.

"It's so horrible, don't you think? Ending your life just like that. Barely having have lived. I mean, it's so stupid! The concept, I mean. It's so sad that people do it. Honestly, it's a bit selfish. I mean, he had a father, half and step siblings who cared about him! And he just put them all in grief and guilt because…" Leo trailed off, noticing a change in Percy's demeanour. He had stiffened and looked away.

"Percy?"

* * *

 _ **Let me start with one thing. Please no flames. I am NOT calling suicidal people stupid. Don't twist my words. I am calling the concept stupid. Ending your life seems selfish. People claim that no one cares, but family and friends do. You make them feel guilty because you 'had no way out.'**_

 _ **If you are suicidal, I'm sorry. Is there any way you can see a psychologist? A professional knows what to do and how to help**_

 _ **Also, some of you will be glad to see that there is no Hazel in this chapter. I have had some delightful PM's and a couple reviews saying my Hazel is a bitch. Thank you for those kind words. She is a character that I am trying to portray. She is fourteen and someone she sees as a big brother had done something illegal and dangerous as well as being put through so much abuse.**_

 ** _Sorry, I'm not trying to be angry. Also I'm sorry it's been a while. P.S I have no idea why, but I love jealous Leo :p_**

 ** _Thanks for reading guys, gals and non-binary pals :3_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Imma get some flames here ':) if you haven't noticed, I'm not a leo fan. Sue me. Fight me. Idc. i tried to make him a better character in this**_  
 _ **TRIGGER WARNING: SUICIDE MENTIONS AND PTSD :( IM SORRY**_

* * *

Frank didn't know what to think. When everyone awoke the next morning, they all seemed to be acting oddly. And he wasn't sure why. Percy was still the same Percy, they only knew something new about it. It struck him odd that Piper especially acted differently. She was walking on ice around him, thinking before talking and acting like he is someone new, someone else. She wouldn't banter with him anymore, though there were plenty of opportunities.

He didn't feel the need to treat Percy otherwise. Besides, Frank could tell it was starting to get to Percy. Everyone, with the exception of he and Annabeth, was treating Percy like he was a tortured soul. By lunch, Sally and Paul came home.

"Mom!" Percy cried, ecstatic that his mother was home. Sally hugged him with equal vigour, just as pleased to see him. She grabbed Percy's face.

"Dark bags, eyes bloodshot… Percy? What did you do this weekend?"

When Percy looked at his feet and started scuffing the ground, Sally's face softened. Almost like she was disappointed. Not in Percy, but the Seven. She looked at them.

"I think it's best if you all went back to camp," Sally said softly, rubbing her baby bump absent-mindedly with one hand, the other grasping Paul's.

"Can Frank and Annabeth stay?"

Everyone turned to Percy, stunned. They were the weirdest combination of people to want to stay. Sally's eyes swept over the teenagers, then searched Percy's. His eyes, though red, were earnest. Sincere. Sally nodded.

"Frank, Annabeth, you don't mind, do you?"

Annabeth shook her head and glided to Percy, taking his hand.

"Of course not, Sally."

"Frank?"

Frank looked at the others, than at Percy. His look alone was an answer for Frank.

"I can stay."

* * *

"Why Frank and Annabeth. Of all the people… okay, I get Annabeth, but Frank? Come on!" Leo huffed, piling into a taxi van behind the other three.

"I don't know Leo! Gods, calm down. Maybe Percy had a dream that Frank had to be there?" Hazel sighed, disappointed that Percy asked her boyfriend to stay, but not her.

Jason spoke up for the first time in a while.

"What were you and Percy talking about on the balcony, Leo?"

"When was this balcony talk? I don't remember it," Piper pressed. Leo scratched the back of his neck.

"Oh, you know. Stuff," he nonchalantly said. The others didn't look convinced. Jason knew that at some point, Leo had held a grudge against Percy about Calypso. Honestly, Jason could see Percy's point more clearly than Leo's. Despite having apologised and beating himself up about it, there wasn't anything Percy could do about it. He asked for the gods to get her off the island, then had disappeared for eight months, then immediately joining a quest. Not much time to check that the gods actually got her off.

Sure, Percy went on the island, but he was… fourteen? Leo was sixteen. According to stories, Calypso helped Percy, even though he was unconscious half the time. Leo had only pissed Calypso off. Leo was his friend, but it kind of bugged Jason how Leo got so mad at Percy over something Percy couldn't control. Percy had a life to come back to, a mum, friends, family, a quest, a war, and it wasn't like Percy prioritized Calypso over all of his friends, risking his life to see her twice even though she fell in love with him because of the curse.

The thought of Calypso unsettled Jason a little. She was an immortal titan, right? She was thousands of years old, Leo was sixteen. Age is just a number really shouldn't apply here. Maybe… necrophilia? But she wasn't dead. Yet. Who knows how long Calypso will last here.

"Zhang. Frank Zhang. Percy Jackson. Nope. I cannot see why Percy wanted Frank-"

"Shut up Leo!" Hazel screeched. She had had enough of Leo insulting her boyfriend. "Just- please." Hazel looked tired; worn down. Clearly the whole Percy incident still made her upset.

Leo nodded solemnly, looking out the window briefly. The taxi driver said nothing. It was a seemingly long drive back to camp.

* * *

"Percy, if you don't mind me asking, why am I staying?" Frank asked, raising a hand to run through his hair. He had out-grown the buzz cut he had had before, choosing a more modern style. A more Frank style.

Percy smiled softly, seeing the purity and goodness ooze out of Frank. He was so kind… it was amazing.

"Because, you have… uncovered, I guess, all of you, this new… trait from my past, and you didn't push me away. Treat me differently," he mumbled, embarrassed.

Frank was surprised.

"Why should I treat you differently? You are the same Percy you were before, well, you never changed. It's like how we don't see Leo differently now he has a girlfriend."

Percy snorted, reclining back on the couch. The two boys lazily chatted, not having nearly enough 'bro' time together since the Argo 2. Annabeth and Sally watched from the kitchen, Paul being at work. They had both decided Percy should stay home, despite having no valid reason. Even for them.

"He looks so at peace today," Annabeth murmured, smiling at her boyfriend. Sally raised a questioning eyebrow.

"We kinda found out about Gabe… and the… Harry?" Annabeth rushed. Sally blanched, head whipping from Percy to Annabeth.

"Wha-huh? How?" Sally stuttered, scared. Annabeth stared at the ground.

"Hazel got lost in the city and met your old drug dealer. Percy found her," she explained in a quiet tone, ensuring Percy couldn't hear. "Frank is the only one who hasn't been disgusted, ashamed or hurt or anything. He was simply… Frank."

Sally nodded, rubbing her baby bump absent-mindedly.

"I tried so hard for Percy. He is such a good kid, he didn't, well, doesn't deserve anything he had been put through. Dealt a band hand, I guess. I married Gabe to protect Percy from monsters. It turns out, I only made a monster a permanent factor in our lives. He hit Percy, I know it. Neither ever said anything, but I know."

Unshed tears glistened in Sally's eyes, and Annabeth wrapped her in a hug. It angered Annabeth that this man was dead. If he was alive, she would decapitate him, rip him to shreds, annihilate him.

The boys fired up the gaming console, unaware of the conversation between the two women.

"Whenever I asked Percy, he would' say, 'it's not the bruises that hurt, it's the wounds of the heart and the scars on the mind,'" Sally sniffed. "For someone who hates English class, he was quite the poet,"

Annabeth sighed. He was complex, she knew. But she didn't know a lot of the dark thoughts swirling inside her boyfriend's mind, who was trying desperately to keep them at bay.

* * *

When night took over Camp-Half Blood, Leo snuck out. Avoiding the harpies was easy. He made is way over the sweet smelling grounds to the Pegasus stable. Saddling a white one, he rode off into the night. He needed a long and hard conversation with Percy. He had some explaining to do.

Percy tossed and turned. He couldn't stop thinking. It hurt. Images flashed through is mind, behind his eyes. Tartarus. Fire. Jagged cliffs. Akhlys. In the ocean, when Polybotes trapped him under the net. He deserved to die from that poison. He remembered John Gilberto. He was always so quiet when Percy was in their cabin. Always there, always silent. No one knew about his suffering. Percy sat up, gasping. He rubbed his face and padded softly to the kitchen. When he turned to the balcony, Percy almost screamed. Leo was there, a palm of fire ignited, tapping on the glass.

Percy scurried out to meet him, the cool air whipping his hair immediately as he stood outside.

"Leo? What the Hades?" Percy scolded, folding his arms. The Latino shrugged, sitting back on the balcony ledge.

"You have some serious talking to do, pal," Leo snarled. "Suicide?" he said, reminding Percy of their conversation the night before. "You totally blew me off. I want to help,"

Percy looked up to the sky, his Adam's apple bobbing.

"I've made mistakes, okay? I've killed people," he whispered.

"No you haven't, you only killed moster-"

"No! What about Beckendorf? I was with him on the ship, I didn't save him. It was my fault."

Leo started protesting again.

"Leo, what about Bianca?"

Leo looked startled.

"Who's Bianca?" The name sounded foreign on Leo's tongue. Percy looked Leo straight in the eye.

"Nico's sister."

Leo's mouth moved before he could have time to register what he was saying.

"What did you do?"

Percy sniffed loudly, the mucus evidently there via the unshed tears.

"I had this idea to kill this robot-monster thing from your dad's junk yard. I told Bianca, she ran before I could stop her. I shouldn't have told her. If I didn't, she'd still be alive. I promised Nico I would keep her safe and…" Percy trailed off, scratching his forearm where is tattoo was. Leo watched the action. He had seen Percy do it a lot.

"Michael Yew, Silena, Castor… my fault! Even you!"

Leo was taken aback.

"You died because of Calypso. If I had made sure she was off the island, you wouldn't have had to die! My fault," Percy sank to the ground, putting his head between his knees.

"If I ended it, I wouldn't have to burden myself. If I wasn't here-"

"Annabeth would be a mess, your parents would be distraught, you wouldn't be able to meet your new sister," Leo whispered, kneeling next to Percy. They sat, Leo comforting Percy every time Percy would put himself down, give himself a reason to die. Leo contradicted every point.

Percy started to stop giving himself reasons to die. Instead, he pointed out points to factor death.

"It's the one mistake I won't live to regret," Percy mumbled.

"What about your plan? New Rome for you and Annabeth? Don't you want children with her?"

"She'll find someone else. I'm replaceable,"

"Don't say that."

…

"I don't want to end my life, I want to end my pain,"

"It's a permanent solution to a temporary problem."

…

"If I did kill myself, the stars would still disappear, the sun would still come up, the earth will still rotate, time would take away the pain,"

"Suicide doesn't take away the pain, it gives it to someone else."

…

"I don't know what I want in life. I don't know what I want right now. All I know is that I'm hurting so much inside that it's eating me, and one day, there won't be any of me left."

"When you reach the end of your rope, tie a knot and hang the fuck on,"

* * *

Annabeth nudged Frank awake. She saw Percy talking to Leo outside. When and how he got here, Annabeth had no idea, but she dismissed it. They were in a deep discussion, she didn't want to intrude. She needed to talk to someone. Her nightmares, her PTSD in general, it was acting up. She needed to talk to someone. It was therapeutic for her. They sat on Percy's bed together.

"My PTSD," she whimpered. Frank hugged her. He knew her and Percy had their demons, their PTSD. Frank wanted to help, and if only lending an ear was the way to go, he did it. He sat and listened to Annabeth ramble on, soon, like Percy was, pointing out the factors.

"It's not me refusing to let go of the past, it's the past refusing to let go of me,"

"It's not about what's wrong with you, it's about what's happened to you."

…

"I hate getting flashbacks of things I don't want to remember,"

"PTSD isn't a sign of weakness Annabeth, its proof of your strength because you survived!"

Annabeth smiled softly.

…

"Memories haunt, words remind, fears remain,"

"But you will survive,"

…

Frank wrapped his arm around Annabeth's shoulders.

"You know what PTSD stands for?" he whispers.

"Post-traumatic stress disorder," she grumbles.

Frank shakes his head.

"Proud, tough, strong, determined."

* * *

 _ **I'm so sorry guys. Let me know what you thought. I need ideas! Don't hesitate to hit me up!**_

 _ **I apologise if I offend anyone. I can't tell anyone with depression, anxiety, PTSD or is suicidal that your feelings are invalid. I have no idea what you guys are going through. If anyone on here is like that, don't hesitate to tell me fuck off. I feel like I overstepped boundaries. Before you all say,**_

 _ **"if you feel like you overstepped why did you do it!fucking bitch you dont know what its like!"**_

 _ **I feel like Percy and Annabeth do feel these things. They both have PTSD. They could, at some stage, be suicidal. I'm sorry.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading guys, gals and non-binary pals. :)**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**TW: RAPE, SUICIDAL THOUGHTS, SUICIDE ATTEMPT**_

* * *

They say that ignorance is bliss. That it's better to not know things. So why the fuck did Percy just spill his guts out to Leo? Gods, this was too much, too fast. He couldn't, he was gonna-

Percy ran to the small bathroom in the apartment, locking the door before leaning heavily against it. He took a few shuddering breaths. Leo? Really? The guy was a snoop, wanting answers. He didn't help Percy last night. After Percy had stopped talking, Leo had taken a camp Pegasus and flown back to camp. Percy wished he flew the Pegasus into the sun.

The light flickered a little. The small bathroom was cold, empty. An empty glass sat next to his tooth brush.

He shivered. Raking a hand through his hair, Percy stepped away from the door. The mirror reflected his image. Tall, lean. Dark hair, green eyes. Purple bags underneath his eyes shadowed his hollow cheek bones, showing he hadn't been eating well, or even enough.

It wasn't anorexia. Just… snake like. Eating large amounts then nothing.

Percy was going crazy. He knew it. The voices in the back of his mind crept closer. Sometimes, he swore he actually heard them. He would turn to find the source of the voice, but finding nothing. Finding no one.

It was a mistake. From day one. Hell, he was a mistake. An accident that was never supposed to happen.

His on father even admitted he was sorry he was born. If that doesn't mess someone up, Percy doesn't know what will.

Percy knew his life sucked. Yeah, he _wasn't_ homeless by age seven. He _wasn't_ raised by Hera. His mum _didn't_ die, forcing him to flee to camp. He _didn't_ die to protect the world for seventy years. His mortal parent wasn't a famous multi-millionaire actor.

But he _was_ raised in poverty. He _was_ abused. He _was_ expelled for things he didn't do. He _was_ bullied. He made his first friend when he was _twelve_. And that friend was his protector undercover, a freaking satyr. From Camp Half-Blood, whose duty was to collect demigods like himself and get them escorted to Camp safely. He watched his mum get abused and he couldn't do _anything_ to stop it.

He had severe ADHD. He went on his first quest when he was twelve, going on a deadly quest every year. He was a prophecy child, destined to die by his own cursed blade. He's lived longer than he expected.

He's killed monsters. He's killed _demigods_. But, there was a difference. A difference between him and his friends that Percy felt was accountable and beneficial for his feelings about everything.

Leo _chose_ to be homeless. He may have not fitted in, but after the first time, he didn't give the families a chance to change. He didn't give himself a chance to prove he wasn't what people said he was.

Annabeth _chose_ to run away after three nights of creepy spiders. After three nights of her step mother not believing her.

Jason was _welcomed_ into Camp Jupiter with welcome arms because he was a son of Jupiter. He wasn't segregated because he wasn't supposed to exist. Hera chose him to be a leader at her camp.

Frank… his mum dying is awful. But that was one of the sole bad things that happened in his life. His gran cared for him… though she had a funny way of showing it. _Fai Zhang_ she called him. Percy never knew his grandparents.

Hazel had a shit life, but she was able to escape in a noble and brave way. Died with her mother, defeating Gaia - for the time being.

Piper hated her father because he didn't pay attention to her. But she had the _world_ at her fingertips. She was rolling in money; choosing not to use it to piss off her father and get his attention.

Yeah, Percy was wallowing in self-pity at the moment. But the voices… they were the ones whispering these things in his ears. Gnawing at his conscience, losing all sense of morality. For the first time in a long time, Percy let the thoughts, the voices, take over.

Percy's ideas on his depression are moot to what other people say. He had recently developed a fear of drowning. Suffocating, not in water, but under expectations of others. Stress, his feelings. His memories. Percy knew he was drowning, just like he knew he was drowning in the nymph shrine. These responsibilities, expectations, everything was burying Percy up to his neck and he couldn't escape.

He often wonders what life would be like if he was mortal. Would he be bullied? Would he be smart? Would he have a girlfriend? Would he even exist?

Thoughts penetrated his mind, ricocheting around his skull, annihilating his sense of morality. Percy gripped the sink, taking deep breaths. Steadying his irregular heartbeat, Percy exhaled heavily through his lungs. He knelt and opened the cabinet.

There were two options. They both taunted him, making him decide. Much like Janus, the god of choices. Percy remembered meeting him in the Labyrinth. He teased Annabeth, trying to persuade her to making a choice. Pain or peace were her choices in the Labyrinth.

Pain or peace were his choices too. Percy weighed his options. One would bring Percy pain. Controlled, something he could stop at anytime. Or something to die with. He always liked the idea of dying at the hands of a blade. And the hands on the enemy.

The other would knock him out like a light until morning. Percy grunted. He couldn't decide.

He grabbed both items and slammed the cabinet door. In his hands were a box of razors and a new packet of Valium.

He opened the Valium and popped most of the tablets. He took out a razor. He lay everything on the bench.

Surely this wasn't the answer.

 _But it was._

 _It had to be._

Guilt flowed through Percy's veins. He- he couldn't.

He could.

He _would_.

Percy stalked out of the bathroom, into the kitchen. No lights were on. The apartment was eerily silent, although the city was still alive and thriving outside.

Percy rummaged through the cabinets, trying to make as little noise as possible. It was at the back, he knew it was at the back!

A can fell on the floor, making a loud _thud_ in the soundless flat. Percy winced, but nothing. No one stirred.

Percy breathed a sigh of relief. His cover wasn't blown – yet.

Percy chastised himself, though he didn't know why. Being cynical was normal in this type of situation. Pessimistic was not a word most would use to describe Percy, but that was how he felt in that moment.

He found what he was looking for- a bottle of Fosters. Of course it wasn't in the fridge. If is mum found out Paul was hiding alcohol, a war would break loose that would be more terrifying than the Titan war.

Percy shuddered, not wanting to face his mother's wrath.

Would he even live to face his mother's wrath? Percy didn't know. He didn't really care much either way. Either he would die, go to the Underworld forever; or he would live, go to hospital, yada yada yada.

He crept back to the bathroom, the sudden, harsh light making him grimace. The warm beer in his hand became more noticeable than ten seconds ago.

He was really going to do this.

Percy thought of his reasoning's.

First: childhood trauma.

Percy grew up with his mum and his step-father, Gabe Ugliano. Gabe was an alcoholic and a gambler. Wasted all their money.

He also had anger management issues. Took it out on his mum. Took it out on Percy.

Beatings, slashings, beltings. You name it, they (Gabe and his goons) did it to Percy. They even raped him. Percy remembered the day plain as rain, after seven odd years.

They cornered him, pressured him, black mailed him. They did it twice only, but still twice too many times than Percy (or any god-forsaken human) would have liked.

Second: bullying.

Percy dealt with bullies all his life. Gangs teaming up and trapping Percy, only stopping recently. He was bullied everywhere, anywhere. He was a target. A big red spot painted over most of his being, everyone else taking shots with arrows. Some missed, some slightly getting to their goal, some getting a bullseye.

Third: camp.

Camp Half-Blood was one of the best things to every happen to him. He made friends, met Annabeth and found happiness.

But with that, he found out at a young age. Twelve.

Most twelve year olds ran away from bees, whilst Percy stared down death multiple times. Most of the time, it didn't feel too great.

His mum being taken away too- that was one of his biggest fears. That he would've lost the one person he cared for most.

Fourth: being a demi-god.

Percy remembered being down in Atlantis with Jason. He remembered being trapped under the net, poison slowly taking control of him.

Percy admitted that he was practically suicidal, that everything- his PTSD, the pressure, his Mental Health- to Jason, who just brushed it off. And that hurt.

Jason said he thought he got it, but he didn't. Doesn't. Not even close.

When Jason didn't take him seriously, Percy had felt pain.

But it was a kind of pain Percy had never felt before. A burning, searing, hollow pain that settles right in the depths of his fractured soul. He knows where it comes from. He knows it's an effect of the years of trauma and hardships he'd experienced in life. But he has no idea how to stop it.

Everywhere he goes reminds him of his life, his _old_ life, and their small camp and the camper's shitty sympathy disguised in the form of soft smiles and sympathetic 'advice' has not been helping. People tell him to stop looking down. So he starts looking up. It hasn't helped.

Instead of happiness and sunshine, Percy saw harsh UV rays mixed with hail. Scorching sun and a thunderstorm.

Taking a deep breath, Percy cracked open the beer. It smelled _disgusting_.

 _Just do it._

 _If you don't do it now, you'll never do it._

He picked up a Valium tablet. He knew he couldn't OD with so little, but add alcohol –BAM.

Painfree _. Ish._

The voices encouraged him, egging him on like jerk friends encourage their 'bro' in a fight of some sort.

Placing it gingerly on his tongue, he sipped the beer, letting both substances slide down his throat. Percy knew he had to be quick, before the effects kicked in.

Pill after pill, Percy choked back the Valium and beer until he felt sick. Until his breathing became a harder task, like his lungs had filled with Styrofoam peanuts, rattling and not letting him intake any air. Percy stumbled, gripping the sink like a life line.

His vision blurred when he raised his head to look in the mirror. He felt his heart slow down.

Percy didn't want to die. Not anymore.

He made a reach for the door, using it as leverage to push himself away from the bathroom. Darkness enveloped him, he couldn't see.

His head was light. He felt funny. Percy could hear his breathing, hear his heart thumping desperately.

He swayed. He had to go somewhere. Anywhere!

His mum, Annabeth?

Annabeth. Percy's breathing shallowed more and more.

Crashing into walls, Percy tried to make a beeline for his room. When did all these walls get here?

His bedroom door was so close-

Percy tripped, falling in front of his room, where a blissfully unaware Frank and Annabeth slept soundly.

Percy's eyes began to slide closed. He couldn't help it. They were so heavy, he was so tired.

Percy lay on the floor of his apartment, outside his bedroom.

In the morning, things would be different.

Percy's life hung by a thread, and after all this time, the Fates were ready to cut it.

The city still buzzed with energy beneath him.

In bathroom, everything was still on the bench, the light still on. For everyone to see.

* * *

 ** _thanks for reading guys, gals and non-binary pals :)_**

 ** _before i go, i have to say this._**

 ** _suicide is not the answer. it never is the answer. contrary to how it is being presented in this particular fictitious story, sometimes, all you need to reconsider making a horrible decision is talking to someone._**

 ** _please take advantage of that resource. normalise calling a suicide hotline. it's there to help._**

 ** _i love you, if you're feeling anything like percy in this story i urge you to get the help and support you need. if you need a friend, my tumblr is Qwertykevin. message me if you need it. i'm not a qualified therapist or anything but i can be a friend if you need one. or you can pm me on here._**

 ** _a suicide hotline number in america is 1-800-723-8255 or 13 11 14 in australia. if you need other international resources, head over to ._**

 ** _every life is precious. that includes yours_**

 _3_


	11. Chapter 11

Haven (noun): a place of safety or refuge.

Camp Half-Blood. A place where demigods can live in peace, no fear of mauled by a monster. A place where ambrosia and nectar, food of the gods, can heal you and taste like your favourite memories. A haven for children of gods.

Hazard (noun): a danger or risk.

But Camp Half-Blood was not a place of fear or tension. It wasn't a place where despair floated through the place, thick as fog. It wasn't a place where mourning was a constant happenstance.

Camp Half-Blood was not a hazard.

* * *

Piper awoke to Lacy shaking her aggressively. Not the most pleasant way to wake up, but Piper knew immediately that something was wrong.

Not the regular Aphrodite cabin issue; missing hairdryer, empty nail polish bottle etc. Because they would let her sleep for that.

"Piper! You have to get to the Big House, its Annabeth," Lacy panted.

Piper was out of bed in an instant. Not even bothering to get dressed, she sprinted from her bed, past the worried glances of the camp.

She pushed open the door to the Big House, almost breaking a hinge.

If something was wrong with Annabeth, it was bad. Hubris would stop Annabeth from calling camp. Oh yeah, it was bad.

Leo, Chiron and Jason were all in the main room, Chiron with phone in hand.

"Chiron? Is she there yet?"

A muffled voice had cried out, static through the phone. It was on speaker.

Piper walked over to the phone.

"Yeah, yeah A, what's wrong?"

Annabeth's voice was filled with emotions. It was broken from grief, hoarse from screaming.

"It's Percy. He- he…"

Annabeth hiccupped through tears, gut wrenching wracking through the small, tinny receiver.

"What about Percy? Annabeth?"

Annabeth's hysteria was soon cut as the line went dead. The four looked at each other desperately.

Percy? What happened to Percy?

* * *

Leo was nervous. He tapped against his thigh through the whole van ride into Manhattan.

Percy told him things. Dark things. His insecurities and doubts, his depression.

Leo thought he was kidding, maybe trying to commute and connect with Leo. But this was…

Annabeth had never told them what had happened. They had packed into the Delphi Strawberry van and were off in the blink of an eye.

Leo hoped Percy hadn't done anything stupid.

* * *

When Annabeth had awoken that morning, she didn't expect it to be from a shriek.

She shot up, stiff from sleep, hearing a woman screech in horror.

She tripped over Frank, who was hobbling to his feet from the floor, and jerked the door open.

Annabeth had imagined many scenarios in those five seconds, but seeing Sally Jackson cradle her son's head in her lap was not one of the,.

His face was ashen gray. His lips were blue. Yet he looked peaceful. Calmer than he had in a long time.

Her voice seemed to work unconsciously. A scream ripped through her throat, tearing her vocal chords.

She bent to the ground, grabbing his shoulders and shaking them like a lifeline.

"Percy!"

"No, no, no, fuck!"

His head lolled lifelessly. Annabeth felt the tears spill over the edge, pouring down faster than a faucet in the bathroom.

Frank knelt down, grabbing his wrist, placing trembling fingers against the cold skin. His usual bronze Mediterranean complexion was now pasty and cold.

Frank forced his fingers still, shuddering a sigh of relief when the smallest of pulses thumped gently underneath the pads of his fingers.

"He's alive," he whispered, a ghost of a smile over his lips.

"He needs the hospital," Annabeth whimpered, looking down at Percy.

"He- he can't," Sally mumbled, tears slowly tracking down her cheeks.

"What? Why?" Frank bewilderedly asked.

Sally faced him, looking him in the eye.

"We don't have enough money. The medical bills-"

"Frank, call nine one-one. Now," Annabeth growled. Frank dug his mobile out of his pocket and called them.

Annabeth snatched up the phone, calling Camp Half-Blood. When Chiron answered, Annabeth held Percy's limp hand, asking for Leo, Jason and Piper. She could tell them.

When she squeezed Percy's hand, though, she realised he couldn't squeeze back. That familiar sense of comfort that he could usually easily give, was gone.

She broke, becoming hysteric as the reality of it all crushed her, suffocating and heavy. She hung up the phone.

"Sally,"

Paul. He came into view, pale and red eyed.

"You might want to see this,"

Annabeth and Sally stood up, knowing Percy wasn't going anywhere. They followed Paul into the bathroom, where he opened the door.

A box of razors stood proudly, blades fanned out in an almost artistic way.

An empty can of beer, and a practically empty container of Valium.

 _He did this_ , Annabeth thought, the slowly dripping tap in her eyes slowly applying more pressure, more salty tears falling.

Sally stumbled, unable to believe it.

"Percy… tried to commit su- s…"

She couldn't say it. She gaped in horror at her baby's choice. She took a step forward, examining everything.

Paul wrapped Sally in a hug, and Sally buried her face into his shoulder, sobbing. He extended an arm out to Annabeth, who joined the hug wordlessly. No one knew how much time had passed until someone was pounding on the door.

Frank and Annabeth sprinted to the door, both faces splotchy and eyes red-rimmed from crying.

Annabeth swung open the door, revealing Piper, Jason and Leo.

She gripped onto Piper in a flash, dry heaving loudly.

"What happened?"

Annabeth released her, turning into the apartment, hugging herself. Frank motioned with his head for them to follow him.

They tip toed into the small apartment, not prepared to see the horrifying sight of their friend.

Piper gasped, gripping onto Jason's arm when they saw him. He hadn't moved an inch, looking closer to death with each passing minute.

"Wh- what?" Jason spluttered.

Frank rubbed his arms as if he were cold.

"He attempted suicide."

* * *

Leo could only stare at Frank in shock. Was he kidding? Surely he was.

Before any of them could say anything, wailing sirens became obnoxiously loud, and intense knocking on the door reverberated through the apartment.

"Hello? Is this the Jackson residence?"

Sally appeared from the bathroom, stumbling to the door.

"Yes, yes! Help him, my son, he-"

A kind female paramedic was on the other side of the door, and hugged Sally.

They spoke softly to each other, respectively explaining the situation and offering kind words of comfort.

Two paramedics squeezed past them to get to Percy, lifting him and taking him out to the hallway, where there was a stretcher. The two wheeled him down the building and out to the ambulance, whereas the female paramedic led Sally gently through the building to ride with her son.

Leo spoke first.

"Okay, what the Hades was that."

"I don't know. I woke up to Sally screaming. Annabeth opened the bedroom door and Sally was on the ground, holding Percy on her lap. I called nine one-one and Paul led the two to the bathroom and I followed them after the call. There was… evidence of Percy's actions, though the motive of it all…"

Frank trailed off. He never knew Percy had felt so vulnerable.

"I s'pose we better head to the hospital, then," Piper wearily spoke. This was the last thing she expected when she came here.

"Percy had a good poker face. Quite the eccedentesiast."

See, the thing about Percy, is he was in pain. Emotional pain. But he hid it from the world with a smile. A fake smile.

"Percy told me… he wanted to kill himself. I tried to comfort him, but I guess it wasn't enough," Leo murmured.

"Like, depressed? He couldn't be depressed. He never seemed sad," Jason croaked, in shock of the horrifying turn of events.

No one knew what to do or say.

It wasn't supposed to be like this.

* * *

 ** _Hello, it's been a while. And this is pathetically short._**

 ** _I've been having a lot of trouble keeping this story going. If any one wants to help me write it, PM me! No doubt your help would make it into the story. I'm having writers block (or something)._**

 ** _Thanks for reading guys, gals and non-binary pals :)_**


	12. Chapter 12

A child was never supposed to die before the parents. A child was never supposed to endure the hardships he did. A child was never supposed to be brought up the way Sally raised Percy.

Sally considered herself selfish. Keeping Percy close to her instead of sending him to camp. Keeping him close to her, and by doing that keeping him close to Gabe. Sally would do anything for her boy, anything that could protect him.

She hoped she wasn't too late.

Sally watched helplessly has they lifted his son onto the stretcher, putting a mask on his face to help his breathing and wheeling him to the van.

She would never forget how gray his face was, how lifeless he seemed. She was on the verge of tears as she told the paramedics who she was, and was trembling like a leaf in the wind as they helped her into the van.

Watching the medical team work on Percy, trying to stabilize him and get his heart pumping, Sally felt remorse. The ride to the hospital seemed to take years, though in theory it was only a matter of minutes.

Watching the team take him away, one medic staying behind to offer Sally comfort, she felt numb. Her brain was whizzing with energy, yet seeming shut down at the same time.

She felt lethargic, yet kinetic.

She felt unsure.

The paramedic, Rita, was questioning her as to what happened, how so and other personal information, Sally rattling off answers without thinking.

Then Rita was gone.

Sally slumped in her chair, nursing a cup of coffee a nurse and given her when loud footsteps echoed through the waiting room of the emergency room.

Five teens burst through the doors, startling everyone. Sally glanced up, and, finally, let go what she had been holding back, and sobbed.

* * *

Stable.

Percy was stable.

Cloaked in a hospital gown, trachea tube and cannula.

The epitome of a hospitalised, comatose patient. Which was what he was.

Sally, being the only person allowed to visit, held his hand tightly, speaking to him. She had been told that people trapped in a coma could hear what people were saying, simply unable to respond.

So Sally talked in the limited time she had.

Reminiscing about Montauk, and how she had planned to take Percy with her once again, just the two of them after the baby was born.

Discussing her new book; the plot points, characters and the process of publishing.

Movies that her and Percy would see ten years before – Percy secretly loving all the Disney Princess movies she would insist on watching, because she knew he secretly loved them.

The city buzzed with life beneath their feet, the sun rising in the east, and eventually setting in the west. Sally never left Percy's side for more than a couple of minutes, consisting of the sole purpose of coffee or the bathroom.

Percy never moved.

* * *

After six days, he awoke.

It was nothing dramatic, really. He'd been alone. For about two minutes. Percy had only just gained bearings of his surroundings when the door opened.

Percy's eyes widened as Annabeth shuffled into the room, her feet dragging and her eyes staring into her coffee.

She closed the door and made her way to Percy's bed, eyes widening in surprise and shock seeing his sea-green eyes staring back at her.

"Annabeth…" he started, trying to form words around the lump in his throat. Annabeth placed her beverage down gingerly onto a nearby table, reaching out to Percy.

She smiled and let out a, "thank gods!" before wrapping her arms around his neck. He spluttered at the forceful contact, but smiled anyway, hugging her back with almost equal effort.

The moment seemed to last a lifetime and a second all at once.

* * *

"I want to understand, Percy."

Percy sighed, rubbing his hand over his eyes tiredly. So far, he had managed to tell her _how_ he ended up in the current situation, but not _why_.

"I, I don't know. It's like they were… egging me on. They told me to do it."

Annabeth chewed her bottom lip, concern lacing her features. Wrinkled forehead and brow, eyes wide.

"Who's… they?"

"I don't know. They don't have names, or faces. I just know that they're there, in my mind. Criticising my every move, my actions, my emotions. My life."

Annabeth was quiet for a while, taking in and processing what he had just said. Analysing his words. She had noticed that he wasn't as bubbly or as carefree as he used to be, but she had just thought that his change of persona was due to schooling, his PTSD or being close to a legal adult. Not… voices in his head.

"Was that all? Just these voices?"

Percy shook his head, feeling ashamed of himself all of a sudden. He really hadn't meant for anything to become out of hand, or to worry anyone.

"I think I have… I think there's something wrong with me. Like, there's this darkness in me. I don't know, similar to day and night."

Annabeth reached over and grabbed his hand comfortingly, squeezing lightly when he tried to make an appropriate analogy for his situation.

"Like, during the day, there's no darkness on the surface? It's been pushed away due to the light. But, it's still there. Someone just needs to take away my source of light, or sun. It then turns to night. And I can't control what happens when it's night. The darkness control's me."

Percy shuddered, breathing deeply, trying to steady his racing heart. This was the first time he had ever said anything about his mental health aloud, and it was fucking hard.

"I don't know where it comes from. Like, if it's how I've always been, or if it's because so much pressure has been building up inside, and some sort of wall has collapsed."

Annabeth sighed and smiled sadly. She felt terrible for not noticing before, how she needed this much of a wakeup call to realise her boyfriend was so conflicted.

"Do you feel like this often?" she mumbled quietly.

Percy shook his head.

"I think this was one of the worse times. Sometimes, it's overwhelming, and it scares me. It scares me, Annabeth."

They made eye contact, and before they could say anything else, the doors flung open, and Percy's mother and friends were standing in the doorway.

* * *

"I'm sorry ma, I didn't mean to scare you."

"Oh baby, I'm sure you didn't, but you still did! Why would you-"

"Ma, it's okay, I'm okay-"

"Christ Perce, you were out for so long,"

"Six fucking days!"

"We were so worried!"

"Why didn't you tell us anything?"

The flurry of words from the teenagers went mostly unnoticed by the mother and son. Percy kept apologising. Doctors came by to make sure everything was okay. A kind nurse tapped Sally on the shoulder, gesturing for her to follow her. She led Sally outside and smiled sweetly.

"Hi, I'm Chloe. I'm sorry about what happened. Are you holding up okay?"

The two had made small talk, before Chloe decided to bite the bullet.

"How long has your son been depressed?"

Sally was ashamed to tell the nurse her answer.

"Honestly? I didn't know."

The nurse hummed in response.

"May I recommend therapy? Help of some kind? I haven't seen any signs of self-inflicted harm, so that's a good sign."

Sally swallowed heavily, looking at her feet. Chloe sensed her discomfort, and laid a friendly hand on Sally's shoulder.

"He'll be okay, Mrs Jackson."

Sally nodded, and Chloe squeezed her shoulder before walking off.

It had been a long week.

* * *

 _ **hey. it's been a while... ':)**_

 _ **i've decided to put this up for adoption. if you want to write this, PM me and let me know, because i don't think i will write anymore on this. if someone wants to continue, please let me know! i will for sure read it :)**_


	13. Chapter 13

"How are you feeling today Mr. Jackson?"

 _He wanted to tell Annabeth to run._

"Mr. Jackson?"

 _The white-green poison kept pooling._

"Do you prefer to be called Perseus?"

 _He had nothing left to lose._

"Or Percy?"

He blinked owlishly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, what?"

"Do you prefer to be called Percy?"

"Yes."

 _Worthless._

"Where were you just now?"

"I don't think you want to know."

"Percy, My name is Sarah Rickman, legacy of Venus. I know the rumors of what happened during the giant war."

"Oh?"

 _Useless._

"There are rumors that you and Annabeth fell into the pit."

"Yes."

 _Weak._

"Percy, how are you feeling today?"

"I don't know".

 _Liar._

"Ok, how was your night? Did you sleep well?"

"No."

 _He stood, his anger-_

"Do you know why?"

"Nightmares."

 _And the voices in his head_ he thought bitterly.

"Is that all that's inhibiting your sleep?"

"No."

"What else?"

"Am I crazy?"

His voice cracked on the last syllable, and Sarah furrowed her brow in concern.

"Why do you ask?"

"I have... I have voices i-in my head."

 _Voices_ ,

 _Voices_ ,

 _VOICES!_

"What do they say?"

"They call me weak... and useless... they goaded me on... most of the time I can ignore them... but sometimes they are so loud... they fill my head... drown... they take over my thoughts..."

"How often does that happen?"

"Every few weeks."

 _WEAK!_

 _If you were strong then you could beat us._

 _But you aren't, so you won't._

 _You can't._

"Percy?"

"What?"

"Are they talking to you now?"

"Yes... they seem stronger... since my... my... I don't want to die."

 _Monster._

"I understand, when did you first hear them?"

"When we were in the pit."

 _The tide of venom reached her feet-_

"Do you have nightmares of the pit?"

"Yes."

 _She wailed and stumbled back-_

He couldn't breathe.

 _He didn't want to stop-_

He was blacking out.

 _He wanted-_

"Percy!"

He looked around, he was in the corner of the bright room, hugging his knees to his chest. Sarah. Sarah was kneeling next to him, he was breathing hard.

"Percy, I need you to breath in through your nose and out through your mouth."

He tried, he breathed in through his nose once, but started panting.

"That's alright Percy, Good Job! I need you to try again. In through your nose and out through your mouth. That's it Percy! Good job!"

He got a few more breaths in but had to pant again.

"Come on Percy, You can do it! In through the nose, out through the mouth, In, two, three, out, two, three, four, five. In, out, Slower, deeper breaths."

She started to breathe with me and I could feel myself calming down until I felt really tired.

"Percy, can you tell me what you were flashing back too?"

He nodded. He took a few more breaths, clearing his head. He felt his heart slowly reduce from its rapid palpitations. Sarah was patient, oh so patient. Her warm, kind, brown eyes expressed no judgement, only concern, and Percy nodded again.

He tried, he really really tried to explain as best as he could what he did. What he said. To Jason, to Leo, Gods, and Hazel. He stumbled over his words, tongue twisting because nothing was coming out right.

 _Stupid, weak._

 _Can't even tell her the most basic of recounts._

 _Stupid._

"You're not stupid, Percy," Sarah calmly tells him, voice soothing.

Did he say that out loud?

"Percy, that moment is just that, a moment. Not to mention that it was a moment in a place that was meant to corrupt, protecting someone you love. I'm not saying it was ok, but I am saying that moment shouldn't define your life. You have people waiting for you, counting on you. People who love you and won't treat you any differently."

"... But they already did... I told them about most of what Gabe did..."

"Percy, Who is Gabe?"

"Gabe is - was my step-dad... He was horrible to mom and me... he used to beat me when mom was at work... he would make me deliver drugs to him without mom knowing... he blackmailed me... he said he'd tell mom about w-what h-he d-did to m-me..."

"What did he do?"

"A f-few weeks before he started me doing deliveries, he g-got his friends together while mom was at work and... he... he..."

He hung his head in shame, body wracking with his sobs. She hushed him and rubbed his back gently in slow, smooth circles. His back tensed under her touch and he flinched slightly, trapped in the memory.

Sensing his discomfort, Sarah let go of him, holding her hands out in surrender.

"It's okay Percy, you don't need to tell me now, you can tell me when you feel ready."

"Ok."

 _Worthless._

"I think we should wrap up for today, why don't we meet tomorrow?"

"Ok."

 _Weak._

* * *

 ** _im not dead, but i AM a liar hehe im sorry._**

 ** _huge. massive, gigantic, astronomical shout out to the amazing, talanted, brilliant, wonderful PuddlePirATEpro who actually wrote a majority of this chapter. i cannot express my thanks enough._**

 ** _thanks for reading guys, gals and non-binary pals!_**


End file.
